Injected Cure
by swirlhearty23
Summary: There is an illness hitting teenagers between the ages of twelve and fourteen. Robin decides to check out where this illness is coming from, when a unknown person injects him with a unknown substance that leaves him with a bad effect.
1. Syringes

___Disclaimer: I own nothing. Young Justice belongs to DC comics. This is redone version. Thanks to my new beta reader CrayonDreamer!_

* * *

The alarm clock rang obnoxiously throughout the young boy's room. Dreading to wake up, he sluggishly threw his right hand onto his bed side table. His fingers glided across the surface to find the offending alarm clock. Once his found the object of his hunt, he slammed his hand down onto it. He lay there for a couple minutes, before pulling the blankets off his tired body. The warmth of his blankets leaving him made him shiver, wishing he could go back to sleep. Once he was up and fully awake, he made his bed and walked over to the bathroom, taking a quick shower, then got dress in his suit.

It was only then that he remembered he didn't have his domino mask._"Batman would kill me if he knew I almost forgot it."_He thought to himself. Walking over to his dresser and opening the drawer, he pulled out a fresh mask and placed it on face. For some strange reason, it made him feel slightly better.

He then walked out of his room and towards "The Hangout" room as his best friend Kid Flash called it. Arriving there he saw Kid Flash lounging on the couch playing video games with Superboy, who looked he was about to break the controller. While they had a go at it, he found Aqualad and Miss Martian talking about the ways of Earth. She needed to learn more about Earth since she was new to the team and Earth in general. He went to the couch and sat next to Kid Flash, who then paused the game, looked at him and smiled.

"Morning Rob." He said, then turned to face the game. He un-paused it and began to play it again.

"Morning KF. Where's Red Tornado and Black Canary?" Robin asked, as he looked around the room.

"They left awhile ago." KF answered back, still focusing on the game. "Don't ask where they went, cause we don't know. Hah, I win Supe!"

Superboy turn to face KF with the fire of hell in his eyes. "Rematch." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Sure, why not, you're still going to lose." KF smirked.

"We'll see about that Kid Mouth!" Superboy said, clearly determined to beat KF at a silly video game.

"_Not whelming at all."_ Robin thought. He sat there watching KF and Superboy in a heated battle to win for a while, until getting bored. He decided to go back to his room and go on his laptop. Once he got to his room, he looked around the room for his laptop. Finding it, he jumped onto his bed and popped on the screen, playing some random music. He thought what to do on the computer, then remembered that Batman had told him to keep an update on reports. He opened the file and began to type lazily. A file caught his eye, causing him to pause. He clicked on it and began to read.

_Files name: Unknown Sickness_

_Suspects: N/A_

_Description: Teenagers, ages between twelve and fourteenth have been hit with an unknown sickness. Reporter says that a brown box is delivered to the teenager home. Unknown to who it was from they still open it and find nothing in the box, but next day they become very ill. Parents are worried sick about their children health..._

"Not enough evidence... but a brown box? From where?" Robin slumped back looking at the screen. "Maybe I should look for a location..."

He search a bit more until he found an address. It led to an abandon warehouse which had been unoccupied until recently. Curious for more he memorized the address. He decided not to tell the others, _"Like they'll notice me gone, they're too busy."_ he thought. He left his room quietly to the garage, forgetting to turn off the music and laptop. Seeing his red motorcycle, he put on his helmet and revved the motorcycle to life. He sped out the garage door, feeling the wind rush past him, like he was a bird soaring through the sky, his cape fluttering behind him as wings.

Soon enough, he reach the abandon warehouse; completely made out bricks with no windows, giving it an eery feel. He got off his motorcycle walked towards the double metal door. He stopped before entering, deciding it was best to put a gas mask first. He was cautious about the illness, since he was thirteen, the youngest of the group. He didn't like that he was the youngest, he felt like the baby of the group. He pushed the thought away as he walked in. Once he opened the metal door he was glad that he put on the gas mask. There was dust everywhere he looked, brown crates of boxes were stacked on each other in rows. There were a few lit lamps in the warehouse, providing the only light.

"Why would anyone want to come here?" Robin said out loud, as he walked around a corner. A dark figure appeared in front of him.

"Apparently these are the boxes that make the 'teenagers' sick once they open it" The figure said.

"Who are you?" Robin questioned, taking a bird-a-rang out of his utility belt.

"Relax there fella, the name is Harley." She said, as she stepped out of the shadows.

Robin could see she had blonde hair falling past her shoulder. She wore hat and a tan trench coat with black leggings. Robin couldn't see her eyes since they were covered behind that hat of hers. He didn't trust her immediately, from the mysterious way she looked.. Something about her made Robin get goosebumps on his flesh. He backed away, but she step closer to him.

"S-so your saying that some unknown person is sending these boxes to teenagers' homes, and when they open it, they get sick?" Robin said confused, still backing away from her.

"Pretty much, but you know it from the looks of it. It looked like they were trying to get someone attention." She said.

"Whose attention?" Robin questioned her.

"Well, I don't know... you know it's okay to take that gas mask off in here." She said. Something glinted in her hand. Robin looked at her confused then until saw the glint and looked down to her hand. He saw a syringe in her hand filled a liquid substance, he didn't recognized the coloring of it.

At that moment, all Robin could do was throw a smoke bomb at her and run for it. She yelped in surprised. He knew something was not right. For some reason she scared him, and he hadn't been this scared since his parents death. He reach the double metal door and tried to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"_D-dammit!"_ he thought. He grabbed a few bombs from his belt and placed them on the metal door, hoping it would explode the door off. "You can't run from me, Robin!" Harley yelled at a distance. A second later the bomb went off, and to his horror, the door was still intact. Before Robin could react though, something hit him hard behind his head.

"Gotcha sweetie." Harley smiled, as she pulled out the syringe and stuck in his forearm, letting the liquid seep in. "Sorry I had to do it kid, but he told me too. Night sweetie..er..it's still morning but who cares."

Several hours later.

"Aw man you actually beat me this time! I call for a rematch Supe!" Kid Flash protested.

"No more Wally. You and Connor been at it for five hours already." Aqualad ordered. "Now go call Robin it's lunchtime and I know he didn't eat this morning."

"Lunchtime already? Good, I'm so hungry!" KF exclaimed. Aqualad gave him a glare. "I'm going already, geez..."

Kid Flash actually decided to take his sweet time to get Robin. Once he reached his room, he knocked on the door. No answer.

"Robin, I know you're in there! Don't pretend you can't hear me over your damn loud music!" Kid Flash yelled. "You know what? I'm going in whenever you like it or not!"

He put a hand on Robin's door and vibrated through it. "Robin you-" He stopped. He looked around the room, scanning over it's plain white walls, blue carpet, desk, bedside table, dresser, and plain bed with a blue comforter. His bed was empty with an opened laptop blasting music from it speakers. He pressed the button to stop the music. He was suddenly worried that Robin was not in his room, and made a flash run to find him. When he got to back to the kitchen to see everyone already eating without them, Miss Martian noticed Kid Flash facial expression. She stood up and walked to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"KF is something wrong? And where is Robin?" She asked him.

"Robin's not in his room." Kid Flash frowned, lowering his head.

"Did you check the other rooms as well?" She asked.

"Yes I did and he wasn't in any of them." Kid Flash said in disbelief.

"He probably left without telling us" She suggested, hoping to make him feel better.

"But he always tell me when he's going somewhere" KF proclaimed.

"Can't we just call him?" Superboy said from across the counter.

"Damn, I forgot about that!" KF said smacking a hand to his forehead. He ran to the main T.V, pressing a few codes. A black screen appeared.

"Hey Robin, you there buddy?" KF yelled at the screen.

"Did you even press the right codes Wally?" Aqualad asked, moving Kid Flash from the keyboard.

"Thought so. You didn't press in the right codes, you actually called-"

"Is there something you need Kid Flash?" A dark voice said on the screen, clearly sounding irritated.

"Batman, sir um, you...um" KF didn't know what to say.

"Sorry Mister Batman, we were trying to reach Robin." Miss Martian announced.

"Robin isn't with you." Batman's voice deepened.

"No." They'd all answered.

"I'm going over there right now." He said, disappearing from the screen.

"Great! I just had to call Batman! Now Robin's going to get his ass kicked by the goddamn Batman!" KF argued with himself.

"Calm down, Kid. I'm not going to kick his ass." A voice said behind them.

They turned around to see Batman. How the hell did he do that?

"Batman! Um...good afternoon?" KF said, sounding nervous.

"This isn't the first time he left without telling anyone." His voice ran cold. "That's why I put a tracker on him."

"Just how many times did he do this?" KF asked

.

"Let's just say... more than fifty times" He said, he went over to the screen and typed in a few codes. "There he is."

"What's he doing on the other side of town?" Superboy asked, though he knew no one would answer his question.

"I don't know, but I'm going after him. You guys stay here" He ordered coldly, before he disappeared.

"Yes sir" They said without missing a beat.

"...He's so getting his ass kicked, am I right?" Kid Flash asked. They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Um I hoped you guys liked it! This is my first fan fic for Young Justice, and I am still clearly a noob on them, so they might sound OOC and stuff (Don't hate me for it). I know there's a lot of dialogue (I can't help it). So please review and tell me if I made made mistakes or if you like it, hate, or something.

...Edited by CrayonDreamer Wazzaaaappppppppppp.


	2. A Little Different

_Sorry for the very long wait! Also I keep these chapter on a status, if you don't know I mean look at my profile. Also thank you so much for the review I did not expect that much reviews at all._

_I would like to thank my beta reader for fixing this THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

* * *

"Ow my head...where am I?" The young teen groaned, as struggled to pick himself up off of the damp concrete floor. Pain shot through his forearm, causing him to hiss sharply and fall back. He looked at the source and saw a bruise, dark and angry. He ignored it though, they were nothing new. He then stood up and looked around. He was at an unknown building. How had he gotten there? Searching the walls for a door, he found nothing but rough concrete, scrapping his fingers through his gloves. He felt something metal and looked up to see a door.

Hoping the door would be unlocked, he turned the handle, finding that it opened easily. As he walked out into the opening he saw a red and black motorcycle parked in front of him._ "I__s this mine?" _He asked himself. He tried to remember, but it only hurt his head. Heavy footsteps shock him from his thoughts. He spun around to see a tall man approaching him, dressed in black and gray with a yellow utility belt like his, and a cowl with pointed ears.

"You are in for it, young man." He said sternly.

"W-Who are you?" Asked the young teen, feeling a little frightened.

"Robin, do not start playing games with me. Now is not the time." The man said, his voice rising in anger.

"I-I'm not playing games! And who is Robin?" The young teen stated, backing away.

"Robin, what happened?" The man asked. A concerned look overcame his face even though the teen didn't see it behind the cowl. "Do you know what your name is?"

"I..I don't know my name." He said, trying to remember. Pain shot through his head, he quickly clutched it in his hands. "Ugh."

"What is the last thing you remember." The man asked, walking closer to him.

"The only thing I remember is waking up here and that there is nasty bruise on my right arm." He said, pointing out the bruise.

"Let me see it." The man said, as he grabbed his arm, not to roughly, and checked it. The mark stood out in disgusting contrast to the boy's pale skin. As he looked closer, he noticed a small dot of dried blood- a needle mark. The realization hit him hard- someone has drugged him with a syringe.

"Come on, Robin. We're going to go back to Mount Justice where your friends are waiting for you." He said, his grip still on the boy's arm as he lead him to the Batmobile. Robin pulled away from him.

"No way in hell am I going with a stranger! I don't even know you." Robin protested, stepping away angrily.

"Dick..." He whispered, concerned and hurt that his ward had called him a stranger. "I'm not a stranger, I'm Batman. Bruce. You can't remember your own mentor's name? You're foster father?"

"Dick? That name..sounds familiar." Robin said. A throbbing pain suddenly racked his head. All strength was drained from his body and his knees buckled beneath him. Batman caught him before he hit the ground, rushing to the Bat-mobile before Robin would protest again.

"Batman is sure taking long." Kid Flash said from behind the couch.

"Do you think Robin picked a fight with his mentor?" Miss Martian asked.

"As immature as he is I think he di-" Aqualad was interrupted by a Wally's sudden outburst.

"Robin! What happen to him?" Kid Flash questioned, no longer sitting by the couch. They looked over where KF was and saw Dark Knight entering the room, his body tense carrying his ward in his arms. He walked over to the couch and lied him down.

"I don't have time to explain, but when he wakes up he might act a little different." He said, not making eye contact.

"What do you mean different?" Kid Flash asked him, kneeling next to Robin.

"I will explain everything later." He answered coldly, as he disappeared through the shadow.

"I wonder what happened." Superboy wondered, crossing his arm against his chest.

"You tell me...I mean look at him, he looks pale!" Kid Flash said shocked.

They all looked at Robin and thought why he couldn't be a good boy and behave. Robin. The Boy Wonder. They vaguely wondered how how he came to be Robin. He iwas the youngest in the team and also the most experience in the group. Ending that train of thought, they all went back to what they were doing before, except Kid Flash. He stayed seated next to Robin, thinking about what Batman when he said that the boy might be a little different. Was he going to talk funny? Be in a foul mood? KF shuddered a little remembering that last time Robin was in a foul mood. He had an argument with Batman and made him angry. He took the Bat-mobile for revenge and almost crashed it. KF looked, down at his friend, suddenly noticing a bandage on his right forearm. Being a little curious his fingers clasped the end of the bandage, but before he could take a look, someone put a hand on his. He looked back up to see a confused Robin. There was something different about him...

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, slowly sitting up.

"Oh good Robin, your awake." Kid Flash said, relief apparent in his voice.

"Who's Robin?" Robin asked.

Kid Flash gave him a confused look. "Uh, dude, you're Robin."

"First of all, I'm not Robin. Even that dark guy called me that. And who the hell are you?" Robin said frustrated.

"Rob...you don't know how I am? I'm your best friend!" Kid Flash said, his eye brows furrowing.

"I don't know who you are, but get away from me." Robin said a little louder this time. "I'm leaving."

"You're not going anywhere." A cold, dark voice echoed from an unknown source.

"Who said that?" Robin shouted, panicking, searching for the voice.

"Kid Flash restraint him. NOW!" Batman ordered, appearing behind them.

Kid Flash nodded, diving onto Robin. Surprise by the sudden movement and unable to defend himself, Robin was pinned to the floor.

"W-wha..let me go! I said.. Let. Me. Go!" Robin yelled, struggling under Kid Flash's firm grip. Robin managed to kick his legs free from under KF's hold, swiftly pulling them into his body and kicking out, his feet shoving into his 'best friend's' stomach and throwing him off.

"I told you to let me go." Robin growled, springing to his feet.

"Dude, he ordered me to." Kid Flash grunted, standing up while his hand gripped his sore stomach.

"I don't care." Robin said, pulling out a bird-a-rang.

"Come on, Dick! It's me! Wally West, your best friend!" Wally pleaded, about to run to him when he remembered that the boy was armed with his bird-a-rang. When he noticed that Robin didn't throw it. he looked back up at him to see his face confused.

"Dick? Even that man called me that. Is that really my name?" Robin asked, confused.

"Yeah man..." Kid Flash whispered, hoping his friend would at least know his own name.

"...H-how can you know me when I don't know... I don't even know my own name. I don't know any of you at all!" Robin said, his voice cracking as he felt himself began to panic.

"Dick, I need you to calm yourself." Batman carefully as he stepped closer to his ward, trying to show him that he wasn't going to hurt him.

"No! You stay the hell away from me. You kidnapped me and brought me here!" Robin screamed.

"Dude, chill! He's your dad." Kid Flash said, hoping there was a reaction. Robin's eyes grew wide.

"He's not my father. My real father is...my real...father's..name...is" Robin fell to his knees. "I can't remember his name." He looked up at Batman with a pleading look. "Why can't I remember?"

"Dick, listen to me. You made of been drugged." Batman said, as he got on one knee and put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "I'm going to help you, but your going to have to trust me on this."

Robin nodded, the adrenaline that pulsed through him moments ago draining away, leaving him exhausted. He felt himself begin to fall, only to be caught in protective arms before he hit the ground. He didn't care at that moment if he didn't know the man, he felt comfortable in his arms, like he was safe and that he could trust that man in that moment. Batman waited a until he felt the boy's light breathing, knowing that he fell asleep. He stoop and look at the four teens, who seemed confused and slightly frightened by what just happened.

"I'll explain what I know when I come back." He said, then walked down the hall to Robins room. He put him in his bed, then looked around for a paper and pen. When he found what he was looking for, he wrote a little note and left it on his night stand, beside the bed.

_Sleep well, Richard._

* * *

Walking back into the living room, where the four remaining teens were trying to figure out what happened, Batman cleared his throat. "I took a blood sample from Robin while he was asleep and I am going back to the lab to test it." He said.

"So, who ever drugged him caused him to lose his memory?" Kid Flash asked. Batman nodded to him.

"And so, if he tries to remember, it hurts him?" Miss Martian asked.

"Yes." Batman said.

"Well, this sucks!" Kid Flash huffed, annoyed, flopping onto the couch.

"When he wakes up give him this." Batman said, handing them a bottle of medicine and a photo album.

"What's with the medicine?" Superboy asked, taking the bottle and looking at it, then setting it down on the counter.

"I have a feeling he's going to be in pain when he wakes up." Batman guessed. "That photo album is for him to try to remember, and hope it doesn't give him a headache. Now I'm going to the lab. Call me as soon as possible if anything happens."

"Yes sir" Kid Flash saluted sarcasticly, once he was sure Batman was gone.

Everyone sat around the couch, thinking about what had happened to their team mate. Aqualad broke the silence. "When he wakes up, we are going to be complete strangers to him."

"Well, this sucks even more!" Kid Flash complained.

"But who would want to drug him?" Miss Martian asked.

"This is Robin we're talking about. Batman and him have lots of enemies." Kid Flash said, waving his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Then it could be anyone." Superboy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think maybe we should investigate on why he was on the other side of town." Aqualad suggested.

"What was the last thing we saw Robin do?" Superboy asked.

"I remembered that he went to the couch and sat next to Wally." M'gann said.

"Yea he did, but I didn't focus on him much. I was into the game with Supey over here." Kid Flash said, pointing at Superboy.

"Hello M'gann! Why didn't I think of this earlier." M'gann said, smacking a hand to her forehead before she flew out the room.

The others traded a confused look to each other, figuring they should follow her. Once they reached the main T.V room they saw her pressing a few codes on the keyboard. A screen appeared showing all four of them.

"What the.." Kid Flash said confused, moving closer to the screen. "Is that us from this morning?"

"Yup, the security cameras! I forgot about them." M'gann said. "Look there's Robin leaving the room."

The screen changed to a different footage, showing a hallway. A black figure was shown walking slowly towards the camera- it turn out to be Robin getting closer to his room with a black laptop in his hands. They saw a look on Robin's face and, even behind that mask, they could see he looked lonely.

Moments later they saw Robin leave his room and saw that he was being careful not to make any noisy. Kid Flash felt horrible for not paying attention to his best friend. He shook the thought away and looked at his teammates.

"Lets just get his laptop and figure things out from there." Kid Flash said, his voice low. They all nodded and followed him to Robins' room.

Once they reached Robins' room they all looked at each other a little nervous. M'gann walked up to the door and pushed the button for the door to slide open. As they walked in slowly and looked around the room. They saw Robin curled up in his bed asleep. Kid Flash walked over to the bed and looked down. For some reason he felt a tinge of sadness for his best friend. Robin stirred in his sleep, making everyone in the room freeze like ice. KF held his breath, shaking a little, imaging what Robin would do if he saw all of them in his room. Would he be angry? Robin slowly opened his eyes behind the domino mask. Unaware of the people in his room, he got up slowly, rubbing his eyes like a little kid waking from a nap. Sitting up, he turned his head to the right to see eight eyes staring down at him. He squeaked in surprised and tried to back away, ramming into the wall behind him.

"W-what the hell?" Robin said, clutching the blanket to his chest for dear life.

"Whoa Robin, calm down, didn't mean to scare ya." Kid Flash chuckled, seeing his friend's reaction was a little surprising. "Sorry."

"I... guess that's okay." Robin said, relaxing a little. " What do you want then?"

"Um...that laptop over there." Kid Flash said, pointing to the object at the edge of the bed.

"What do you need it for?" He asked, handing him the laptop.

"It's for a little investigation we're doing." Kid Flash smiled.

"Can...can I join?" Robin asked in a small voice.

"Sure you can!" Kid Flash smiled, more like his goofy grin.

Kid Flash moved away from Robin to give him some space. Robin release the hold of the blanket and crawled to the edge of the bed. He got up slowly, still feeling a little weak and felt a headache coming. Robin followed everyone out the room to the main T.V room. They all sat around Kid Flash as he opened the laptop.

"The last thing he did was...he read a file." Kid Flash told them. "He was reading something about people getting sick."

"_Teenagers, ages between twelve and fourteenth have been hit with an unknown sickness. Reporters say that a brown box is delivered to the teenager home. Unknown to who it was from they still open it and find nothing in the box, but next day they become very ill. Parents are worried sick about their children's healths._" Robin blurted out.

"Oh wow, it's exactly how you said. How did you know that?" Kid Flash asked, looking from the screen to Robin.

"I don't know, it just came out." Robin said, bringing his knees into his chest.

"Are you feeling okay?" M'gann asked him.

"I'm okay, just a little headache." He told her while rubbing his temples.

"Would you like some medicine for that?" Kid Flash asked.

"That would be nice." He said.

"I'll get it Wally" M'gann smiled, leaving the room, She returned with a bottle of water and the medicine, which she handed to Robin. He muttered a thank you to her.

"Is there a location?" Aqualad asked, taking the laptop away from KF. "Yes, there it is. It's at an abandoned warehouse."

"Can we do other than this?" Robin asked suddenly. "Please?"

"What do you have in mind?" Aqualad asked, setting the laptop down.

"Something that can jog my memory." Robin suggested, pointing to his head.

"Oh yeah, Batman gave us a photo album to give you so you could try to remember." Kid Flash said, he left the room in a rush then came back with a photo album in his hand and handed it to Robin, then he took a seat next to him. While the other sat a little further away knowing they could not look at the photos.

"Thank you." Robin said. He took a deep breath and opened it.

* * *

Please review, it makes me happy!


	3. You're Not Alone

**I must thank CrayonDreamer for correcting my mistakes!**

* * *

A gasp was heard through out the room. Robin looked confused as he scanned through the photos. There was a photo with a young boy smiling wide, next to a tall man. The boy held a large Rainbow Trout proudly...was this really him? Robin sat there holding the photo album trying to think; when was the last time he went fishing? Also, he didn't recognized the tall man. Was the tall man his father? Uncle? Older brother? He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Wally still sitting beside him.

"Who is the man?" Robin asked, showing Wally the photo.

"That's Bruce Wayne." Wally whispered lowly, hoping Superboy didn't hear it- he knew nobody could know Batman or Robin's identity. "He's your father."

"As in my real father?" Robin asked, closing the photo album.

"Well...he's actually your foster father." Wally said. "You're his ward."

"Oh...what exactly...are we?" He asked off topic, looking down at his suit.

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked, taking a seat next Wally.

"Look at you guys. Your wear suits, and that guy, Batman was his name? Are we suppose to be superheroes or something?" He asked. The boy leaned his arms on his knees, his voice taking on a sadder tone. "And I don't even remember your names either."

"We are superheros." Wally answered, standing up and pointed a thumb to himself. "I'm Kid Flash. Not Flash Kid, or Flash Junior, just Kid Flash. But my secret I.D is Wally West."

"I'm Aqualad and my name is Kaldur' ahm, but just call me Kaldur for short." Kaldur said, standing up and facing Robin.

"M'gann M'orzz, also known as Miss Martian." M'gann smiled. "On Earth it's Megan."

"Connor Kent, but you guys call me Superboy." Connor said, uncrossing his arms in an awkward attempt to be a little more open to the kid.

"Okay, got it...Um W-wally do you..." Robin paused for a moment then whispered into Wally's ear. "Do you...know my...n-name?"

"Robin is your alias." Wally said, then he lowered his voice to Robin's ear. "Your real name is Richard Grayson, but we call you Dick."

"That's why it sounded familiar." Robin said. The familiar crushing pain suddenly pulsed through his head, but he tried not to show it. "I have to go to the bathroom. Where is it?"

"I'll show it to you." Wally said, as he grabbed his arm and ran, not knowing that made Robin feel a lot more sick. "Here it is!"

"Thanks." Robin said, walked into the bathroom and peeked at the door to see if Wally left.

Once he made sure that Wally left, he locked the door. Robin slid to floor clutching his head. The pain was unbearable, throbbing against his skull. He felt sick to his stomach and felt like he was going to vomit. He curled into himself, still gripping his head. "_Is it so wrong to remember?_" He thought. He wanted to remember. He didn't like the empty feeling. He didn't even know what he really looked like without his mask. The feeling of vertigo took over his body. Pulling himself together, he crawled to the toilet and vomited into it. He hoped the walls were sound proof, but figured otherwise when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Robin everything alright?" A muffle voice he recognize belonged to Wally said.

Robin wiped his mouth and slowly got to his feet. He flushed the toilet, quickly cleaned himself up and walked over to the door. He opened it to see Wally's concerned face.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked again.

"No..I don't fell to good." Robin told him truthfully, the vertigo feeling still lingering. His knees gave out from under him, collapsing into Wally's unready arms.

"Whoa! Let's get you to your room." Wally said, getting Robin to his feet. He put Robin's arm over his shoulder while he had his arm around Robin's waist and began walking, or more like dragging the boy to his room. Wally pushed the button for the door to slide open, before helping Robin into his bed. He was about to walk away when he felt a tug at his fingers. Wally looked down to see Robin's down cast expression.

"Hey, uh... you mind staying here for a bit?" He mumbled.

"Sure, no problem." Wally laughed lightly, sitting at the edge of the bed with a creak of the mattress.

"Thanks man." Robin whispered.

"Hey, its what friends are for." Wally smiled, patting Robin's shoulder.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I can't remember you guys. I mean, I don't want you guys to think that you are complete strangers to me." Robin confessed.

"It's okay, you'll get your memories back, Rob." Wally reassured him. "It'll be fine."

Dick nodded and closed his eyes behind the mask, drifting off to sleep. Wally sat there for few more minutes, trying to gather this thoughts, then got up to leave. He looked back at his best friend and saw that he had a smile of his face, sleeping peacefully. Smiling to himself Wally walked back the room where his teammates were. As he got closer, everyone in the room stood up.

"Where is he?" They all asked in unison.

"...He didn't feel too good, so I took him back to his room." Wally said, rubbing the back of his head.

Nodding in understanding, they went back to the couch and sat down. Kaldur put the photo album and Laptop away, and Connor and Wally fought over the T.V remote all the while M'gann quietly read a book about How to Make Pastries. Deciding to break up the fight, Kaldur swiftly took the remote from Wally and Connor and started to flip through the channels. Connor and Wally looked at each other and shrugged it off, turning their attention to the TV.

Under the grimmy streets of a distant city, a sewer system led to a secret chamber. Inside the dank room, a man sitting in a luxurious chair talked to the young woman that stood before him.

"Did you do it like I told you?" The man said, shuffling a deck of cards.

"I sure did Puddin'! You should've see him afterwards. It was just like how you wanted it to be." The woman said, as she leaned in to plant a kiss on his left cheek.

"Good, Good! Batman is sure to get a laugh out of this." The man cackled, his smile growing larger.

"Do you still want me to keep sending the boxes to the those stupid teenagers?" She asked, moving behind him to massage his shoulders.

"No. Not yet. For now, I want to watch little bird's wings break." He laughed again, the sound like breaking glass echoing through the tunnels.

Fog- that's all Robin could see. Everywhere he went, he only met fog. He stood there breathing heavily. He look down and hope to see something other then fog. He crouch down, finding soft soil. He took off his right glove and felt the earth between his fingers, but the fog snaked over the ground the moment he touched it. The fog was everywhere, he felt like he was floating in mid air, but he could still feel the earth beneath him. He walked forward, slowly raising his arms in front of him, trying to feel anything in front of him. He felt blind, only hearing the wispy wind blow against his ears.

_**You can only get so far.**_

His head shot up. "Who's there!" He shouted in anger, looking around to find the source of the voice, only to find more fog.

_**You are all alone Little Bird.**_

"I'm not crazy." He told himself. "I'm not hearing voices."

_**Of course you're crazy Little Bird.**_

He ignored the voice and kept walking forward. This all just plain sucked. What did he ever do to deserve this? He wouldn't know. He couldn't remember anything about himself. The feeling of complete loneliness was indescribable. All he wanted to do was escape it, but there was no where to run- all he found was fog. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He just let himself fall to his knees, not caring enough to make any effort to stay up. He pounded his fist against the invisible ground.

"Hello!" He shouted into the nothingness. "Hello, anybody! Just find me! I'm sick of this! I just want to go home! Anybody, help!"

But no one heard his silent cries.

"Should we check on Robin?" Connor asked. "He's been asleep for almost five hours."

"Wally, go awake him, he needs to eat." Kaldur ordered.

"Yes sir." Wally rolled his eyes, mocking a salute. In a flash, he stood in front of Robin's doorway. "Yo, Rob, you awake yet?"

Hearing no reply, Wally figured he was still asleep, and quietly opened the door. Met with Robin thrashing around, tangled in his sheet, his heart leaped into his throat. He rushed to the bed and crouched down to face his buddy. He poked him lightly on the cheek, then on the side. "_Come on Rob, you always wake up when I do this to you_." Wally thought. He stopped poking his friend, figuring it wasn't going to work. It was only then that he noticed just how pale Dick looked, and how his face was scrunched up as if in frustration while the rare stray tear leaked out from under his mask. Wally shook him lightly, but he still didn't wake up. Getting worried, he raced back into to his team mates.

"Uh, guys, I think there's something wrong with Robin." He said, trying to keep from sounding too scared for the younger boy.

Conner, Kaldur and M'gann shot up in alarm before following Wally back to Robin's room, where he still struggled. The young martian glanced at her friends, before shyly asking, "W-Would this be a good time to ditch the 'No mind reading' rule?" She asked, knowing she could help.

Kaldur'ahm nodded. "Privacy isn't a concern at the moment. Go ahead M'gann."

She nodded, closing her eyes and focusing on Robin's mind. "All I could see was fog." M'gann sighed. "I think he's lost."

"Should we call Batman." Connor suggested, not sure what to do in their situation.

"That will be good idea. Wally, go call him." Kaldur ordered without looking at him as he sat down on the bed to get a closer look at what was ailing the boy.

"Man all you've been dong is ordering me around." Wally complained, but when Kaldur gave him a glare that rivalled Batman's, he knew there was no arguing. "Right, I'll go."

"It seems he's developed a fever. Hurry." Kaldur noted, removing a hand from Robin's forehead.

KF nodded, zipping off the the main room, where he turned on the holographic screen. Typing in a few codes, he attempted to contact the Dark Knight. "Kid Flash to Batman." Wally said when the screen came to life. The larger than life image of Batman looked down on him.

"Yes?" He said.

"Batman, its Robin, he won't wake up." Wally said, incredibly disconcerted.

"I'm on my way." He said, switching offline.

Wally returned to Robin's room, informing the others that Batman was coming. M'gann had moved to sit by Robin's head, subconsciously stroking his hair like a sister would do for her little brother.

Minutes later, heavy footfall alerted them of Batman's approach. The World's Greatest Detective acknowledged the young heroes, but went straight towards his ward. He studied the boy for a moment before turning to M'gann. "Can you link me to Robin's mind?" Batman asked coldly, looking from her to his ward.

"I can try, but it might not last long." She told him. She stood up and touched Batman and Robin foreheads. Her eyes glowed white as she tried her best to connect them.

In an instant, Batman found himself surrounded by fog, not even a solid ground to see, though he did feel it. He also noticed wasn't wearing his suit, instead he was wearing his civilian clothes. "_That's odd._" He thought. He ignored it and kept walking forward, but that led him nowhere. There was too much fog for him to see. Bruce stopped and closed his eyes, listening carefully; his ears would have to be his eyes. As he listened closely, he heard a faint shout for anyone listening in the distance. He walked in that direction. A small figure soon appeared in front of him, one with a familiar mop of black hair.

Hearing the footsteps approaching, Robin's head shot up. "W-who are you?" Robin asked, his voice raw from shouting.

"It's okay, relax. I'm Bruce Wayne, your adoptive father." He said, as he knelt down and held out a hand. "I'm taking you home, Dick."

"I don't have a home." Dick spat, bitter from the solitude. "I'm alone."

"Dick you're not alone. You have me." Bruce said with a small, comforting smile he reserved only for those he cared about.

"You're lying." Dick glared.

"I'm not lying, and I'm not going to leave until you come with me. You just have to trust me on this." Bruce stated firmly.

Dick nodded, still a little unsure. He took Bruce by the hand, but froze when he heard an echoing voice.

"Batman, I'm sorry, but I can't keep this connection up much longer, you have to hurry." Bruce recognized the voice as M'gann.

"What? You said you wouldn't leave me here!" Dick yelled in disbelief.

"I'm not leaving without you." Bruce told him, putting a hand on Dick's shoulder. His eyes widened slightly when his hand began to fade.

"No! Your fading! B-Bruce!" Dick screamed. "I don't want to be here. You can't leave me here!"

"Listen, you have to wake up." Bruce said, though his voice began to fade along with him

"I can't!" Dick panicked.

"Richard, calm down, now! You have to wake yourself." He commanded, before disappearing.

Dick shot up with a gasp, not sure where he was at first, until he found his friends crowding around his bed. He looked to his side to see his foster father reaching out to put his hand on his shoulder. "You're okay." He reassured him. Robin could only nod numbly, still a little shaken. "Do you need something to eat?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Robin answered, pushing himself out of the bed. The team decided to give Batman and his ward some privacy by not following at the Dynamic duo walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a quick snack from the fridge, Robin sat down at the counter, Batman leaning on the counter across from him. All was silent for a while, but comfortable, until Robin's food was good, leaving him with nothing to do but think.

"Why...can't I remember..anything?" He whispered.

"Don't worry about it, you'll remember eventually" Batman told him.

Robin rolled his eyes. "That's what everyone keeps saying. It's just hard to believe that after feeling so alone..."

"Richard, you are not alone." Batman interrupted sharply. "You have all of us here."

Robin nodded, at a loss of what to say. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, before getting up and walking around the counter, towards his foster father. Hesitantly, he found himself hugging the much larger man awkwardly. "Uh... thanks." He muttered.

Maybe he was right, maybe he would get his memories back eventually. But for know, he could deal...

_**You could only get so far, little bird, before I pluck those wings of yours.**_

* * *

**Review please! Reviews are awesome and I would like to know what you liked about the chapter. So REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Buds

_Thanks to my lovely beta reader CrayonDreamer. Enjoy chapter 4 Shout out to storycreater10 -your awesome_

* * *

The room was dark and cold. The only source of light in the room was a lamp that hung above a metal table with two chairs. A woman sat in one of the chairs dressed in a red and black jester jumpsuit. White face pained, black lipstick, and a black mask hid her identity, though not her pale blue gemstone eyes.

"Oh Harley, you made Mistah J so happy." She told herself, grinning wildly. "It's going to be one big show!" A box sat in front of her, red and wrapped in a black ribbon with yellow stripes. She giggled as she picked up a blue pen and wrote on the white tag.

___To: Robin_

___I think you will enjoy this._

___From: Your #1 Fan_

"Puddin' would be proud of me." She giggled, before she heard footsteps behind her. Her smile widened as she turned around to see who it was.

"Pumpkin have you finish wrapping it?" The man asked her, as he came out of the shadows. His hair was greasy and green, matching in filth to his purple suit and green vest. White paint covered his face, contrasting the black around his hollow eyes. Red paint stained his lips and spread ear to ear, giving him a permanent, evil smile.

"Sure did Mistah J." She said, as she got up from her seat and and walked up to him. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

The next morning was like any other. Expect for one thing; Robin didn't know what to do. Batman left him with his friends. He didn't want to look at the photo album, afraid of what would happen to him. Only Wally knew his secret identity, in which that meant he is his best friend. Robin sat at the foot of the bed, trying to decide if Wally would even want to hang out with him. He mustered up the courage to go ask him, leaving his room and walking to the main room slowly. The closer he got, the more clear the sounds of shouted became._ "____Are they arguing?__"_ He thought.

When he entered the room, the shouting stopped. He looked where the arguing had been taking place. Wally and Connor were holding the T.V remote, frozen in their struggle. Robin sighed, knowing they were fighting over who got to watch T.V first. Wally quickly let go of the remote, forgetting the battle he forfeited, and walked up to Robin.

"Hey there Rob, how're you doing?" Wally asked. giving him his special goofy smile.

"Fine I guess..." Robin said in a low voice. He lifted his head to face Wally and fidgeted a little. "Would..would you h-hang out...w-with me?"

Wally couldn't help but stare down at the younger boy... he just looked so damn cute fidgeting like that! Fighting the sudden urge to hug him to death, Wally settled for putting his arm on the kid's shoulder."Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Is it okay to hang out outside of here?" He said. "I need some fresh air."

"Will do, just change into your civilian clothes." Wally said. "Also don't forget your shades."

"Okay." Robin smiled, as he went back to his room. "Now where are those clothes?"

He found his civilan clothes in the big wardrobe. He put on a green hoody with a black jacket, along with black skinny jeans and black converse. He took off his mask, put it on the dresser and grabbed the dark shades that Wally mentioned. Once he got out of his room he saw Wally waiting for him outside.

"Ready to go?" Wally asked, smiling.

"Yup." Robin smiled, followed Wally out of Mount Justice.

Wally grinned as he and his friend walked out of the Mountain. Thinking where they should go, an idea hit him. Robin looked a little nervous as they kept walking, but he enjoyed the view of it. The sky was blue with puffed clouds that made you almost think it was cotton candy. The ocean looked beautiful, blue spreading across the horizon. He suddenly noticed that Wally had taken him to a forest. There was a wide range of space they were in the middle of the forest. Lots of tree that had branches hanging out. Robin could see that the tree branches had been used before and looked like someone had jumped on them or used them to swing onto the other branches.

"This is where we usually hang out or spar with each other." Wally said as hestarted to eat a chocolate bar.

"I can tell...um why do you eat so much?" Robin asked, looking at Wally who was now on his third candy bar.

"Hyper-Accelerated**Metabolism****. **My metabolism is faster then a normal person's, so I gotta eat or my body fails me. Something like that." Wally said, munching more food in his mouth.

"Oh...so are you the only on who knows my identity beside Batman?" Robin asked, looking at his surroundings.

"Yea, you told me without Batman knowing." Wally said.

"And so Batman doesn't know yet that I told you?" Robin asked, he looked at Wally who nodded at his question.

Robin looked back up at the tree branches above him The sudden urge to jump onto it overwhelmed him, and before he knew it, was was soaring into the air, catching it was practised grace he didn't know he had. Keeping his momentum going, he swung himself up, landing onto the branch perfectly on his feet. He felt light as the wind blew against his skin. Robin looked down to Wally, just noticing how high up he really was. A sudden image flashed through his mind. He saw two people covered in blood below him, screaming filling his ears. He lost his balance, falling towards the unforgiving ground, and would have hit it if Wally had not caught him first.

"Whoa Rob! What happen there?" Wally asked, concerned.

"N-nothing." Robin said, pushing Wally away from him.

"It wasn't just nothing Rob!" Wally exclaimed, but then continued more softly. "Did you see something?"

"...I...I saw blood and...people were screaming." Robin stuttered.

"Must've been a memory..." Wally said. "A bad memory."

"A bad memory." Robin repeated in a low voice. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Sure. Do you want to go to an arcade?" Wally asked.

"Okay." Robin said, looking down, still remembering the memory.

When they arrived, Robin couldn't help but rush to one of the game machine- it was instinct for a 13 year old boy. The place was filled with teenagers, lights of every colour, flashing everywhere. The arcade games machine were set in rows, expect for the bigger version; they were kept in a sort of corner. Wally rushed to find where Robin had disappear to. _"____Amazing he can still disappear like this__."_ He thought. He took a right and saw Robin playing Street Fighter 2, completely zoned into the game, the glow of the screen reflecting in his sunglasses.

Hours passed, and Wally and Robin got tired. They ended up playing mostly all the games together. Robin had beaten Wally at D.D.R, winning a bet they had made- loser bought pizza. But when they had arrived at the pizza parlour, and Wally brought him the pizza, he tripped and almost squashed it. Robin couldn't help but give away his pixie laugh. He muffled his laughter with his hands, surprised about how high his laughter was. Wally had burst into laughter, while Robin's face reddened from embarrassment.

"Don't laugh at me." Robin pouted, crossing his arms and averting his gaze.

"Ha-ha, sorry Robin, I just found it funny! And besides I haven't heard you laugh since you...you know, lost your memories." Wally said, wiping a tear from his eye. His phone suddenly vibrated. He opened it up and saw he had received a text message.

___**It is getting late you and Robin should come back now.**_

Surprised that Kaldur managed to send him a text message, KF nodded and pocketed the phone. After they finish eating, they left the pizza parlour and stepped out into the dark night. Wally didn't like the feeling of paranoia that came with being on the streets at night, so he grabbed Robin, threw him over his shoulder, made sure no one was looking, and on his goggles, dashing off. Robin tighten his grip on Wally's shirt for dear life, letting out a surprised yelp.

"Phew! We're here." Wally said, skidding to a stop in front of the cave enterance.

"Whoa." Robin yelped, as he fell to the floor, his butt hitting the ground first.

"Maybe I went to fast on you Rob." Wally chuckled, helping his friend up.

"Felt like a roller coaster to me." Robin laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment for my awesome speed." Wally smiled.

They entered the cave, heading strait for the TV room. Upon entering, they found the usualy crowd, along with Batman leaning against the wall furthest from the team. Curious, Robin walked over to his mentor.

"Batman...uh is there something you need?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I'm taking you home with me." He answered

"Huh? Why?" Robin asked, taking a step back.

"I need to keep a closer eye on you." Batman told him.

"But I thought I was safe here..." Robin stated, staring up at the larger man in front of him.

"Yes you are, but still your coming with me." Batman said firmly.

"My friends can visit me right?" Robin asked.

"Just go with him Rob." Wally said, a little miffed about his friend leaving. "We'll visit you."

"Promise?" Robin asked.

"Promise." Wally grinned.

"Go pack your stuff." Batman said.

Robin nodded and left the room. Once he was out of earshot, Batman leaned away from the wall and walked closer to the team.

"Ampermemorines." Batman said simply.

"What?" They all asked.

"It's the drug that was used against Robin." Batman answered coldly.

"I've never heard of that before." Wally said.

"Do you know who's behind this?" Connor asked.

"There's not enough clues to figure it out yet." Batman growled, not mad at Connor for asking, but for not being able to figure out who it was.

"Okay Batman I'm ready." Robin walked back into the room. He held a sports bag with his emblem on it and also gripping a piece of paper in his right palm. He walked over to Batman and stood next to him. Batman took the bag from Robin and motioned him to follow him. Robin waved good-bye to his friends, feeling regret at leaving them. He followed Batman out the door, towards a strange teleportation machine. In an instant, they found themselves in a completely different environment. The side effects of the device made Robin feel a bit queasy, but he quickly recovered when he notice he was in a dark cave. As he walked in more, he squinted his eyes and saw little bats flying above him. There was blue glow emitting from a nearby computer screen, though the closer he looked at it, he saw one big screen along with multiple monitors surrounding it. A long range of keyboards filled with different coded numbers and colors were lined up on the desk in front of it An old man came from upstairs wearing a butler outfit.

"Master Bruce, why did you not inform me that Master Richard was coming?" The man asked in a thick British accent.

"Sorry Alfred, did you get the files I sent you?" Bruce asked.

"Yes I did." He said.

"Um..." Robin whispered. "Who is this?"

"This is Alfred, our butler." Batman told him, as he took off his cowl. "Alfred, would you mind taking him to his room?"

"Yes sir." Alfred said. "Come along now Master Richard."

"Okay A-Alfred." Robin said, then smiled. There was something comforting about this man, he decided as he walked into the main house.

Alfred had led him to a room that had a large portrait of two people, a woman and a man. He vaguely wondered who they were, but decided to ask Bruce and Alfred later. He walked further into the room and saw a big window with a balcony. It looked like his room in Mount Justice, except it was wider, and the colors were different- brown with tinge of blue. He focused back to the window, noticing that it had started to rain. Alfred left the room for the boy to get comfortable. Dick forgot about the piece of paper he had in his palm. He looked at once more.

"Sleep well Richard." Dick read out loud.

He went to his bedside table and saw a small picture frame. He picked it up it and saw three people. A boy around eight years old, with black hair and blue eyes. Next to the boy was woman who had red orange hair tied in a bun, her eyes a beautiful blue. Next to her was a tall man with black hair and brown eyes. They looked like a family smiling together holding each other. Dick looked closer, feeling his heart beat faster. It was his parents. He knew somewhere his guts that it was them. With all the things he couldn't remember, of this he was sure.

* * *

**Hoped you like and please review!Review are awesome you know...don't people like getting reviews?**


	5. Pain

**Sorry it took so long whelp here chapter five! Enjoy!Thank you CrayonDreamer for beta-ing this!**

**Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter it really means a lot to me!**

* * *

"Master Bruce, you need your rest." Alfred demanded, going down the stairs of the Bat Cave.

"I can't Alfred. I need to find out who did this to him." Bruce said, looking at Dick's blood results.

"Ampermemorines..." Alfred muttered. "Sir, perhaps that drug belongs to the government."

"I know that Alfred, but what I need to know is how they got it." Bruce said, his voice ran cold. "It had to be someone smart."

"And dangerous." Alfred added.

"Who in hell did this to him?" Bruce questioned himself, his body begging for rest.

"Ha-ha! Oh Batman, the World's Greatest Detective can't figure out who is behind this." The Joker laughed.

"Mistah J, when do ya think ol'Batty's gonna figure its us?" Harley asked.

"Harley my dear, when he figures out it's us..." Joker said, then he lowered his voice. "The jokes on him."

"Teehee, but Mistah J, what about Robin's present?" Harley asked, holding up the gift in her hands.

"We're going to find a way to give it to him without Batman knowing." The Joker said. "It's going to put a smile on that grim face of his."

Bruce stood in front of Dick's bedroom door. It was morning and he didn't get much sleep considering the fact that he been up all night, trying to figure out who was behind this. He felt nervous, but Dick always made him nervous. He didn't know why, but he thought to himself that he wasn't a good father figure to Dick. For God's Sake, he let the boy join him when he was nine years old. Who lets a nine year old boy enter a life of crime-fighting? The goddamn Batman does, he puts a young child on the line with him.

But Dick begged him to let him join. Bruce frowned. If he never let him join him in the first place this wouldn't have happened. After what seem like hours, he gathered the courage to turn the gold knob. The door creaked when he opened it wider. He saw the boy still asleep in his bed. The closer he got the more he notice that his legs were tangled in his bed sheets. Dick was laying on his back and breathing heavily. In between breath he took he would gasp and tighten his gripped on the blankets. His facial expression looked like he was about to cry, but it was held back. It hurt Bruce to see him like this. He gently place a hand on Dick's shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Dick, it's time to wake up." Bruce whispered.

"Five more minutes Bruce..." Dick said in a whiny voice.

Bruce eyes widen a bit. "_He didn't stutter my name..did this mean he remembered me?_" Bruce thought. Just to make sure he said. "Come on, Richard get up."

"Ngh...Oh, morning B-Bruce." Dick said then yawned, he got up slowly rubbing his tireless eyes. He notice his legs were tangled against the sheets.

"Do you want to eat breakfast here or in the dining room?" Bruce asked the young boy, taking a seat at the edge of the bed where Dick sat upright.

"Am I having breakfast with you?" Dick asked, looking up at Bruce.

"Of course, now get dress. Alfred left you some clothes on the dresser." Bruce said, tousling Dick's hair and left the room. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay." Dick smiled, his right hand touching the spot where Bruce's hand had been.

Dick slid the blankets off his legs and swung them over the edge of the bed. He stumbled over to the dresser and quickly got changed into a black and blue plaid shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black and white converse. Walking down the hallway was confusing for him. The hallways were long and had many portraits of people along the walls. When he finally found the stairs, he had the sudden urge to slide down the stair rail and jump onto the chandelier. His gut feeling told him to do it and so he did, steadying himself on the rail.

With a swift move of his legs, he began to slide down the rail, then curved into the turn, spotting the chandelier hanging gracefully above him. Hands ready at his side, he took a leap and felt himself fly. It was amazing with the little air he got from jumping, it felt like he was in one of those Jumpers at a birthday party. His fingers clasp the rim of the chandelier. Swing back and forth, he then he looked down, freezing when he realized just how high up he really was. Fingers trembling, he pulled himself up the chandelier. It had a flat base with a thick cord in the middle holding it in place. He cross his legs around the thick cord and sat there, waitting until Bruce came looking for him. A few minutes later Dick heard heavy footsteps, looked over the edge, and saw Bruce.

"Dick?" Bruce called, moving towards the stairs. "You up there?"

"Up here." Dick said his voice sounding distant from where Bruce heard it.

"Exactly where up?" Bruce asked, looking up at the top of the stairs.

"In the chandelier above you." Dick said, his voice monotone.

Bruce looked up and saw Dick sitting on top of the chandelier. Dick gave him a nervous laugh and small wave. "How in hell did you get up there?" Bruce asked chuckling a bit.

"The stairs rail. I slid down and jumped up here." Dick explained.

"And why did you do it?" Bruce asked, looking up at the kid.

"My gut told me to." Dick said, pouting a little as he averted his gaze from his adoptive father.

"Okay then just jump off and I'll catch you." Bruce said, holding up his arms.

"C-Can't you just get me a latter?" Dick asked, slightly nervous about the height.

"Dick, just do it." Bruce said sternly.

"F-Fine." Dick said. He hesitated a bit then jumped, caught by the ready arms of his adoptive father. Leaping out of the his hold, Dick grinned sheepishly up at him.

"Ready for breakfast now?" He asked.

Dick nodded his head and followed Bruce to the dining room. He saw Alfred, their butler waiting for them. "Did you sleep well, Master Richard?" Alfred asked, pulling the chair for Dick to sit in.

"Yes, I did." Dick smiled. He liked the old man, he was nice, and gave off that 'grandfather' type vibe. "Thanks Alfred."

Bruce couldn't help but frown slightly at hearing Dick not stuttering his butler's name.

"You're welcome." Alfred said, setting down plates of food. "Master Bruce, may I have a word?"

"Sure Alfred. I'll be right back Dick." Bruce said, as Dick nodded his head and began to shove the food in his mouth.

Once out of the boy's earshot, the butler turned to Bruce. "Sir, when will you be able to find antidote?" Alfred asked concerned.

"I don't know. It's only a temporary drug that shouldn't last long, but god, who knows how long this will take Alfred." Bruce said shaking his head, leaning against the kitchen wall. "If he tries to remember it hurts him..."

"Do you at least have some suspect?" Alfred asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Nothing solid, but I have one.." Bruce stopped, leaned away from the wall. "We'll talk about this later. I have to finish my breakfast with Dick."

"You do that sir."Alfred nodded.

For the rest of the morning they ate in silence. A comfortable silence between the two of them. The sound of the forks scraping the plates as they ate was the only sound. Dick sat slumped in his chair after he finished though, the quietness was getting to him. He wondered what to ask Bruce, then remembered the portrait of the two people in the library. The last time he saw it, it was too dark to see much.

"B-Bruce?" Dick started to say. "In the library there's this portrait of two people. I didn't get to see it very well..." He trailed off.

"Those two people in the portrait are your parents." Bruce said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Can...can I go see the picture?" Dick asked, he playfully played with his fork.

"Sure, after you've finished eating the rest of the vegetables." Bruce announced, scanning through the newspaper to see if anyone wrote about 'Bruce Wayne'.

"Okay." Dick said with a smile smiled.

He shovelled up the vegetables into his mouth and quickly looked at Bruce for the 'okay', to which he nodded, eyes still on the paper. With that, he left and ran to the library. The library seemed bigger than he remembered. There were tons of books, some were thicker than his head. He looked at the fireplace, where right above it was the giant portrait of two people. The woman was in the man's arms, leaning her head against his chest, both smiling softly. Dick frowned, feeling a little pain in his heart. He didn't know why he felt a pain when he looked at the picture of his parents. He saw a comfy chair and decided to pull it in front of the fireplace. He sat in it and stared at the picture.

Down in the Bat Cave, Bruce was still in his business suit feeling too lazy to even put on his 'other suit'. Alfred was by his side, holding a stack of papers. Bruce was getting frustrated, he needed to know who was behind this. Bruce didn't know and that bugged him. He was the world greatest detective and yet he couldn't seem to find the person responsible for robin's amnesia. It had to be someone smart and skilled. Bruce thought for a moment if it was the Joker. He shook his head, the Joker would want his way, always rushing things. Joker was a psychopath and couldn't be smart, but then again he could be behind that sadistic smile of his. The Joker was all about putting a good show, that mostly ended up making people laugh with his laughing gas or worse- dead. Bruce then thought for a moment how in hell would he be able to get the serum. He always had his ways.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred said concerned, he looked at Bruce who was deep in thought.

"Joker...it has to be him." Bruce said, getting up from the computer and grabbing the papers out of Alfred's hands. Bruce shuffled through the pages and found the paper he needed. "Joker's criminal file." He looked at the last thing he stolen. Bruce glared at the words he read.

_**Reported missing items:**_

_**Medical Supplies**_

_**Government Classified Files: The drug serum**_

_**Government Classified Substance: unstable liquid**_

_**Government Equipments**_

"_How in the hell was he able to steal from the government_? Bruce thought angrily, slamming the paper down on the table. Alfred took a step back, alarmed that Bruce was angry. Anger showed in Bruce's eyes as he looked from paper to paper. How did he overlook these? He'd always read the files and somehow he forgot this. Putting his anger aside he left the Bat Cave to see what Dick was doing, he would deal with the Joker later.

In the library, Dick had snoozed off from the world as he slept comfortably in the chair. He was dreaming of something wonderful and he never felt so happy in his life. People were cheering and flashing of lights surrounded him. He looked in front of him. Two people, a man and a woman, were swinging on a trapeze swing. His heart began to beat faster as he notice who they were. His parents. Then he heard it, the screaming and the sound of his parents falling to the ground.

"Dick!" His mother called out to him, terror reaching her eyes as she began to fall.

The terror in their eyes before they became lifeless and dull. Blood splattered everywhere as their body bent in ways that you shouldn't be possible. All he did was watch them fall. Overwhelmed by shock and fear, he didn't know what to do. He was shaking, wanting to believe this wasn't real. He didn't want to believe this was a memory. He squeezed his eyes shut and the next thing he knew the screaming of the people faded. He yelp in pain as he fell to the floor. He sat upright rubbing his temples. His head was throbbing with pain. He began to recover from what he dreamt. A wave of vertigo wash over his body. He clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from vomiting all over the floor. His hair was sticking to his face from the sweat. He ran to the nearest bathroom and vomited into the toilet. He flushed the toilet and went to the sink, cleaned himself up and splashing water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. His skin was pale and his blue eyes were dull and tired.

"Who am I really?" He asked himself, punching the mirror glass shattering under his fist.

_You will forever be alone Little Bird. I'll__ lock you away in cage and throw away the key to your freedom._

* * *

**Review if you want to, but it makes me happy knowing you reviewed until then see ya next chapter.^^**


	6. Pain and Memories

**I freaking love you guys for leaving awesome reviews!Sorry if it took so long! ENJOY!**

* * *

Bruce was in the hallway when he heard it, the sound of glass shattering. He ran to where it was and his eyes widened. Dick was standing in front of a now shattered mirror with his fist clenched. Blood was trailing from between his fingers and down to the sink. The shards of the mirror had fallen everywhere. Anger shone in his eyes, mixed with confusion.

"Richard, what happened?" Bruce asked firmly, as he grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around Dick's hand.

"I didn't know..." Dick muttered, wincing as the pain started to take its toll. "Ah, that really hurts."

"Alfred!" Bruce yelled for his butler, rushing Dick out of the bathroom.

"Master Brucem there is no need to yell-good heavens!" Alfred gasped. He immediatly ran to the bathroom drawers and grabbed the first aid kit. "What happened?"

"We'll deal with that later. Right now, we need to clean his wound." Bruce ordered.

"Yes sir." Alfred said. "Let's take him to the other bathroom."

"Right." Bruce nodded.

Dick's eyes widened at the sight of his hand. Some of the shards were sticking out of his hand. Alfred ran water on it, then began cleaning around it. He slowly began to take out the shards with a pair of tweezers. Dick winced and hissed in pain. He was sitting on the bathroom counter and gripped the edge until the knuckles of his uninjured hand turned white. Alfred finished taking the shards out and looked at Dick, whose face was pale and sickly- not well at all. "_That is one nasty gash._" Alfred thought.

Bruce stood in the background starring at his 'son'. He watch as Alfred pulled out the medical spray and warned Dick it was going to sting. Once he sprayed it, Dick held back a loud shout of pain, though a yelp leaked through his lips. Alfred then grabbed a brown bottle, poured onto a clean rag and wiped some around the gash. He began to stitch it, and he was done, he grabbed a white gauze and wrapped it around Dick's hand. After everything was done, Alfred looked at Dick straight into his eyes. He told him to be careful with that hand. Dick nodded weakly and gripped his injured hand, the pain still there throbbing.

"Dick, we will talk about this after I come back from work." Bruce said. "For now just relax, don't lift anything heavy on that hand. Do you understand?"

"Yes B-Bruce." Dick said shakily, looking down at his feet.

Bruce turned away and began to walk away when he felt a tug at his arm. He looked over his shoulder to see Dick's hand gripping on his sleeve.

"B-Bruce..can I go see my friends?" Dick asked, he quickly releasing his hold on Bruce, but didn't make eye contact.

"When I come back." Bruce said, as he tousled the boy's hair. "I promise."

"Okay." Dick muttered, straightening his hair with his good hand.

Bruce left for work, Alfred driving him there. Dick had the whole manor to himself and with that he decided to go back to the library to sit in that comfy chair. When he got comfortable in the chair he pulled out his cell phone and looked through the contacts. He found a bunch of people's name that he didn't know. That is, until he found Wally's number. He clicked on it and decided to send him a message.

**D.G:** _Are you awake Wally?_

**W.W:** _I'm up :)_

**D.G:** _What are you doing?_

**W.W: **_Watching Kaldur put out the fire Megan started._

**D.G: **_Heh, what did she set on fire?_

**W.W:**_The counter...don't ask how 'cause I don't know. So what are you doing?_

**D.G:** _Sitting in the library room._

**W.W:** _Are you by yourself?_

**D.G: **_Yup. Bruce left for work and I guess Alfred drove him._

**W.W: **_You have the whole house to yourself!_

**D.G: **_Yeah but..._

**W.W: **_But what?_

**D.G:** _Kind of lonely here..._

**W.W: **_Do you wanna come here?_

**D.G: **_Yeah, but how do I get there? Cause when we left, we ended up in some cave._

**W.W:** _You were in the Batcave._

**D.G: **_Does he name everything with the prefix of Bat?_

**W.W: **_Pretty much...do you remember how to get to the cave?_

**D.G: **_Kind of...if I find it, then I can transport myself there, right?_

**W.W: **_Yeah, go find the machine!_

**D.G: **_I'll text you when I find it._

**W.W: **_Later :D_

Dick closed the phone and got up from the chair. He remembered coming out of the Batcave and ended up walking through this room. The grandfather clock caught his eye. He looked at it, finding the hanging bars. Grabbing the middle one, he pulled it down. He flinched when the clock slid up. He walked in and two metal doors slid shut behind him. The door opened and he walked out and into the cave. He went down the stairs and pulled out his phone.

**D.G: **_Found it! What do I do now?_

**W.W: **_Sweet now try to find a teleportation machine if you remember what it looks like._

**D.G: **_I know what it looks like, but how do I use it?_

**W.W: **_Go into it and I think a screen will appear just type in Mount Justice and I'll wait for you on the other side. :)_

**D.G: **_Okay, see you in a bit._

He looked to his left and found the machine right here in the corner. He remembered he didn't have on his shades, so he looked around the room and found an extra pair. He put them on and went into the machine. A screen appeared and he typed in 'Mount Justice'. He felt the queasy feeling again, but quickly recovered was he enter the all so familiar room.

"**Recognized Robin B01**." The computer voice announced his arrival. He saw Wally standing there with a big grin, but then it turned into concern when he saw his bandaged hand.

"Rob, what happen to your hand!" Wally questioned, running up to him and grabbing his hand.

"Um..I had a little accident with a mirror." He told him.

"How many stitches?" Wally asked.

"Alfred counted twelve under his breath when he was doing it." Dick said, pointing to where the stitches should be.

"Are you okay now?" Wally asked, letting go of his friend's hand.

"I'm fine now." Dick smiled.

"Well, enough of this, let's go watch some tv while the others clean up the mess in the kitchen." Wally smiled, then put an arm around Dick's neck and dragged him to the to other room.

As they entered, everyone in the room went quiet. They noticed Dick had a bandage on his hand and Wally quickly told them he had an accident. They went to the green couch and sat in it. Wally took the remote and started flipping through the channel. Dick glance back to the kitchen to see his friends cleaning up the burnt batter. M'gann kept apologizing to Kaldur and Connor mopped up the floor with a scowl face. Dick wondered if Bruce would be mad for leaving. Would he get punished for it? He pushed the thought away when he saw Wally staring him. Wally knew that Dick was part lying about the incident with his hand and he wanted to know why.

"Nobody knows your here right?" Wally asked, breaking Dick's thoughts.

"No, I think they think I'm in the library." Dick told him, looking at his hands. "If he found out would he be mad?" Dick asked.

"He's probably going to worry and maybe a little mad." Wally said, as he pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket. "Want some?"

"No thanks." Dick said, looking back at his bandage hand.

"Suit yourself." Wally said, taking a big bite of the chocolate bar.

"Um...Wally, can I tell you what I saw?" Dick whispered low, thinking that Wally almost didn't hear him.

"Sure, what did you see?" Wally paused. "We should go outside."

The others watched as Dick and Wally disappeared to the other room.

"M'gann, next time you make batter do not put that stuff in it." Kaldur said, dumping the burnt batter into the trash.

"Okay...how do you hurt your hand on a mirror?" M'gann asked, bringing a finger to her chin.

"Probably by punching it." Connor said, putting the broom away.

"Do you think he punched it?" M'gann asked them.

They shrugged their shoulders and went back to do what they were doing before M'gann's mayhem. She shook the thought off and decide to make cookies for Robin to make him feel better only this time she tried not to set it on fire or burn them at least.

Once they reached outside Wally quickly laid himself on the grass putting his arms behind his head. Dick sat next to cross-legged and began to pick off the grass beneath him. He fidget a little about his dream. He wanted to tell Wally about his dream. Wally laid there thinking what Dick was going to tell him. He felt the nice breeze flow over his body and feeling the small grass sway against him. He opened his eyes and saw Dick looking down at the grass. His shades partly covered his eyes he couldn't see the colour, but saw his eyelashes. He looked pale and also looked like he was arguing with himself inside. Wally sat upright and faced Dick.

"Dick." Wally said, he gently placed a hand his shoulder. "Talk when your ready okay?"

Dick nodded his head and bit his lower lip. "I had a weird...dream." He began.

"What kind of weird dream was it?" Wally asked lifting his hand from his friend shoulder.

"I saw their death." Dick said, picking more at the grass below him.

"Whose death?" Wally asked yet again, he too began to pick the grass.

"My p-parents..I saw them die Wally." Dick said his voice sounded sad. "I...do you know anything about my past?"

"To tell you the truth Rob this is the first time you actually tell me something about yourself or past." Wally said. "But I will help you remember."

"Thanks Wally." Dick said, he looked down at his phone for the time. His eyes widen behind the shades. "Oh crap...I need to go back home. I'll tell you more about the dream some other time."

"You have to go already." Wally pouted. "Time sure dies fly by.

Wally followed Dick back to the teleportation machine. He stopped him mid-way and Dick turn around to face Wally.

"Yes?" Dick said.

"What really happen to your hand?" Wally asked.

"...I...didn't mean to..." Dick muttered, he shook his head and look straight into his friend eyes. "I...I punched the mirror." With that he left Wally standing there.

"Wally?" M'gann said as she enter the room.

"Hey Megan." Wally said smiling.

"Is everything alright with Robin?" She asked. "I tried to make cookies for him, but they got burnt."

"We need a mission." Wally said, ignoring M'gann question.

"Why don't we go to the building where Robin went to." Connor said as he enter the room with Kaldur.

"It will be like our own little mission." M'gann said.

"What are we waiting for?" Wally said, putting on his goggle.

M'gann awoke her bio-ship and everyone went inside and took their sit. Feeling the seat as it morph a seat-belt for them. M'gann looked around her to see everyone in place expect for one seat that was to her right, it was empty. She frowned, but then she faced forward and moved the her ship. Wally looked down at his lap where Dick's laptop lay there. He didn't why Dick left it in his room. He opened it and searched for the file that Dick previously looked at. He found it and told M'gann the coordinates. She nodded her head and follow the coordinates to their designation. Wally looked back at the screen of the laptop a file caught his eyes.

[Pictures]

The question rang in his head. "_Should I click it?_" He thought. Then again he would be breaking Dick's privacy. Why would he keep photos on his computer? He wanted to click it, but a feeling told him not to.

"We're here." M'gann said, as she landing the bio-ship.

Should he click it or not? They were just picture what could be the harm of it.

* * *

**You know what's awesome I am 43 reviews away from reaching 100..so cool!**

**Please leave a review that makes me happy and I love you forever..hence I'll even internet marry you lol. Next chapter has JOKER and HARLEY in it. WOO!**


	7. Little Mission

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry it took forever to update this. Also THANK YOU for those awesome reviews they really made me happy! For some reason my beta reader been gone so I asked Emerald Lotus to beta this so I thank you! So enjoy!**

* * *

-Abandoned Arkham Asylum-

"Puddin' forgot to mention when I knocked out Boy Blunder..I-I...saw his face." Harley said shyly, fiddling with her fingers. "His...face is familiar."

"Are you serious? Why didn't you say this before?" The Joker said angrily. He cupped his hands on either side of her cheeks and looked straight into her eyes sending a glare. "If you say he looks familiar then what is it?"

"He looks like Mr. Wayne's son," she said then a evil smirk fell upon her lips. "He's Bruce Wayne's son...adopted."

"Are you sure?" He questioned her, she quickly nodded her head. "Well then...go deliver the special present to him."

"Will do Mistah J." Harley said, she grabbed the gift carefully and left the room.

The Joker took sat down and leaned back a little setting his legs on the metal table. He put a hand on his white chin and began to think.

"If Robin is Bruce Wayne's son then that means he is the Batman." The Joker said, putting his legs back to the ground and stood up. An evil smile crept onto his features. "Ha-ha oh Batsy you have too many surprises under those wings of yours. Little Robbie won't know what hit him." His crackle of laughter echoed in the hallways.

* * *

Should he click it or not? The question echoed in his mind. "_I can't look at it_." Wally thought as the Bio-ship landed.

"We're here." M'gann said, as she got out of her seat.

Everyone else got out of their seat. Wally closed the laptop and gently put it down. Once outside they saw an abandoned warehouse that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Wally sped to the metal door. He opened it and walked in. He coughed as the dust particles danced around his nose and mouth. He covered his nose and mouth and motioned the others to do the same. They came inside the building, and saw dozens of crates in rows all stacked up. Wally looked over his shoulder to see a couple of crates broken. He went over to it and as he got closer he saw a bat-a-rang on the floor. He picked it up and looked around.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Connor asked, walking around the crates not knowing what to do, he of course was still newbie to this stuff.

"We're looking for clues Superboy." M'gann stated, then looked over to Wally. "Did you find anything Kid?"

"Yeah I found his bat-a-rang." Wally said, as he showed them the said item. "But it looks like he didn't use it."

"Too much dust everywhere." M'gann said.

"M'gann, fly up to the ceiling and look for anything strange," Kaldur ordered. She nodded and flew up and began looking around.

"I'll just look around here for anything _strange_." Connor said, as he disappeared behind a crate.

"Do you think he fought back?" Wally asked.

"I do not know, Wally. Maybe he did." Kaldur said.

"You know whoever did this, did a sloppy job of cleaning up." Wally said, he saw a cardboard box and looked inside. "Look what we have here a trench coat, hat and...s-syringe."

Kaldur walked over to Wally and saw a syringe, there was a bit of residue in it. Wally put it back in the box and closed it, then picked up the box. Connor came back around the corner with a scowl written on his face. "_Guess he didn't find anything_." Wally thought.

"Guys I found something." M'gann said afar.

The three teenagers walked over to where M'gann was. They looked up and she pointed at a small box that was black with a large lens.

"That's a video camera." Wally said, almost dropping the box. "It could have recorded the fight with Robin and that person!"

M'gann was about to grab the camera when smoke began to rise from it. She backed away and saw the camera set itself on fire. Then they all heard a beep and turned their heads toward that direction. The crate closest to her opened up and a purple box came out. The lever bar on the side began to turn. They held their breath. A few more turns and the lid of the box popped opened to reveal a doll dressed in a Robin suit swinging back and forth. As it swung back and forth M'gann saw a little timer behind the doll. She thought about it, and then she realized it was bomb.

"Guys we have a to get out of there it's a bomb!" M'gann yelled to her teammates.

As soon as they reached the outside of the warehouse it exploded. Smoke and fire rose up into the air. Wally punched the ground in frustration

"Dammit that camera was our good evidence." Wally yelled in anger, still punching the floor. "Shit!"

"Wally calm down." Kaldur said, grabbing Wally's hand from punching the floor again.

"You're telling me to calm down when that freaking building just exploded and that video camera could have shown us who we were dealing with!" Wally said his voice rising with more anger.

"I know that Wally, but what can we do?" Kaldur said. "Right now we need to put the fire out.

"Fine," Wally said and punched the floor one last time.

M'gann used her telekinesis to raise water from a nearby water tower. Kaldur put out the fire that had spread from M'gann's range where she couldn't put it out. Wally decided to speed around the building to check for anymore fire. Connor ended up crushing things. After they were done they informed the firefighter about the fire and said they had it covered. Wally made sure the box was okay. The last thing he wanted was to lose another piece of evidence. They went back to the Bio-ship and left the scene.

Wally took his seat and looked at the laptop in his lap. The thought came back to him again. Dick is his best friend and friends don't look at each other's personal things without permission. He bit his lower lip, they were just pictures and nothing more, but it could show his eyes, the eyes that Wally waited so long to see. He could feel his finger gliding over to the icon.

"_You promise you won't look into it?_"

He froze; the memory came to his mind like a film.

_They were in Dick's bedroom at Mount Justice. Wally was sitting on Dick's bed while Dick stood over him looking down at him, his sun glasses covering his eyes. He had his arm crossed against his chest. Dick smirked and poked Wally's forehead. A quick 'ow' and Wally lunged himself forward toward Dick, tackling him to the floor. Dick laughed and lightly kneed him in the stomach._

"_Ooff you're so getting it, Rob." Wally said smirking._

"_No way." Dick said, shifted to the right as Wally tried to lung forward again, but Wally smirked again and grabbed his ankles. "Ah!"_

_Dick fell to the floor his arms reacted to stop himself mid-way. He felt his sunglasses slide off but before he could push it up he felt himself being dragged. He closed his eyes and said. "K-KF w-wait I dropped my shades!"_

"_Big whoop this means I can beat you!" Wally said, he saw the shades and grabbed them. "You want your shades bird boy?"_

"_Wally, come on give them back!" Dick said, keeping his eyes closed was a pain, especially when he was blindly searching for his shades._

"_Can I see your eyes?" Wally asked._

"_No..." Dick said._

"_Please?" Wally pleaded, setting the shades down._

"_Batman forbids me...Wally you know that." Dick said his voice lowering a bit._

"_Rob please?" Wally begged, putting down the shades._

"_No means no." Dick said, moving his hands and felt his shades then quickly put them on. "...Wally"_

"_I'm your best friend can I at least know your name then?" Wally said, standing up and helped his friend up._

"_I..." Dick said, he stood there for a moment thinking._

_Wally saw Dick biting his lower lip. He moved over to the bed and sat on it. Watching the young teen argue with himself inside. Wally hoped that Robin would at least tell him his name. For what seemed like hours Dick walked up to Wally and stood in front of him._

"_You promise you won't look into it?_" He asked, glaring down at the ginger. "Once I tell you my name."

"I promise!" Wally said eager to know his best friend's name.

"_Richard Grayson...is my name." Dick said. He looked down at his feet. "Dick for short."_

"_Pfft Dick?" Wally chuckled, he got up and put an arm around his friend. "As your best bud I won't look into your name."_

"_Thanks Wally." Dick said smiling._

Wally smiled at the memory. His best friend finally told him his name, but didn't let him see his mystery eyes. He promised his friend.

"Wally are you alright?" M'gann asked, looking to her left where Wally sat.

"I'm fine." Wally lied, not looking up at her; instead he paid more attention to window beside him.

* * *

Dick took off his sunglasses as he walked out of the machine. He sighed and began to walk over to the stairs of the cave. The laptop he remembered he left it behind for a reason to see if Wally would snoop around it and to test him. But now he thought he should have taken it with him. He didn't need a reason not to trust Wally, he was his best friend. Once he was out of the Bat-cave and into the library he avoided the portrait of his parents. He didn't want to think about the dream again. He quickened his pace to reach his room. He felt lonely walking down the hallway of the manor. He wondered where Alfred was at. Alfred was nice to him he was like a grandfather to him. Expect Alfred wasn't his grandfather. He actually didn't have anyone related to him; he was an adopted orphan. He winced in pain as he noticed that his injured hand was gripping the door knob to his room. He turned the knob and walked in and sat in his bed. Looking down at his hand he gently rubbed it. He wondered if he was going to be in trouble for breaking the mirror. He laughed at himself. Why did he even punch it?

He heard someone call his name.

"Master Richard?" Alfred called, knocking on the door. "Are you in there?"

"I'm in here Alfred." Dick said, getting up from his bed and walking to the door to open it. "Did you need something?"

"No, you were gone for a very long time." Alfred said concerned.

"Oh sorry about that." Dick said, rubbing the back of his head. "I-I wandered off somewhere."

"That is okay as long as your fine and well." Alfred said then he smiled, the phone rang and he excused himself to go answer it.

He stood there for a moment then decided to go outside. From what he saw from the window it was sunny and it looked like good weather to be outside. When got to the door he saw Alfred putting the phone down. Alfred saw him walking down the stairs and went up to him.

"Who was it?" Dick asked.

"Master Bruce he wanted to know how you were doing." Alfred said. "Did you need anything Master Rich-"

"I want to go outside." Dick interrupted him.

"I don't know about that." Alfred said unsure.

"Please?" Dick begged a little.

"...Just don't go past the gate okay?" Alfred said, he opened the door for Dick to go outside. "Master Bruce wants you to be safe.

Dick nodded and left outside, he felt a nice breeze wash over him. He sat underneath a tree his back leaning against the rough bark of the tree. He began to think… why him? Why did they choose him of all people? Was it because he was the youngest of the group? He was the only human one in the group. Did someone have a grudge against him? He trembled at bit. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, but quickly shut his mouth. Snapped opened his eyes and glared at the grass. He was not going to take a nap outside. He brought his knees to his chest and breathed slowly. He put his head between his knees and let his mind go blank. He wanted to feel relaxed, like nothing in the word mattered to him.

Along the wind he heard a soft whisper. Dick ignored it for a little while longer when it became louder. He lifted his head and tried to listen. He couldn't hear it anymore for what seemed like hours. He lifted himself from the ground. He looked at his cellphone and saw it was two in the afternoon. He was bored and began to walk to the gate. He knew he was disobeying Alfred, but he wasn't passing it he would just look through it. As he got there he saw a woman standing there. Her hair was blonde and it fell past her shoulder. She was smiling softly she wore a strapless Sunday dress with sunflower pattern. She saw Dick looking at her and walked up to him.

"Hi." She said, waving her hand her blue eyes looking at him.

"Um...h-hello." Dick told her.

"Oh my, what happened to your hand?" She asked, looking at his bandaged hand.

"I…accidentally broke some glass and had to get stitches." Dick said. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Silly me, my name is _Harley_." She said smiling. "Yours?"

"Richard." Dick said, something about her smile sent shiver down Dick's spine.

"You're Mr. Wayne's ward aren't cha." Harley said.

"Yes." Dick said, he questioned himself about the word 'ward'.

He noticed that she was a holding a red box in her hands or more like a present. He saw her rip off the white tag. She looked at it and said. "Do you want to see what's inside?" He edged closer to her, but the gate was in the way. He knew he shouldn't get closer, but his legs were not listening to him. He looked at her and nodded, she smiled upon him. She slowly began to open the box. Dick paid no attention to her as she opened it. He didn't even notice as she slipped on a gas mask to her face. As soon as she opened it a green, odorless mist sprayed into Dick's face. He coughed hard and brought two hands to his mouth. His eyes watered from the gas. Harley smiled evilly and grabbed his collar through the gate bars. On her other hand she a syringe with a blue liquid in it. She laughed and stabbed the needle to the nape of his neck. Then quickly put on a special cream to heal the tiny wound on his neck. "_That way he won't notice_." Harley thought. She let go of his collar and saw him fall on his back with a hard thud.

"Nice to see you again, Boy Blunder." Harley said, and then her smile turned into a sadistic smile. "Your worst fear will overtake you little bird...hope the voice in your head makes you go insane."

Harley put the stuff away and made everything look clean. She couldn't make the last mistake she did by leaving some of her stuff behind at the warehouse. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the Boy Wonder who lay limp on the ground. With that she left happily.

Harley reached the safe house in Gotham where the Joker and her stayed. When she entered the room she saw him sitting in a chair. She couldn't see his face, in which it hid behind the shadows.

"I did it puddin' just like you wanted it to be and I cleaned up the mess too." She told him.

He stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her chin, lifting it up to look at her.

"Made sure that every last bit of that went into his system?" The Joker said a bite to his voice.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded then she carefully wrapped her arms around his neck. "It was so much fun wished you were there puddin'."

"Soon,pumpkin, soon." He told her.

* * *

**Okay 30 more reviews and I will have 100 reviews(I really want to reach 100)! To the 80+ ****people following this THANK YOU!I am so darn happy. So leave me a review please! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!**

**Warning- next chapter has an abuses in it, since like Joker is a baddie!**


	8. Fear

**Read this first! I like to thank you all for reviewing, it made me so freaking happy. Thank you Lotus for beta-ing this.**

**Also I notice in my last chapter that I said Joker is a baddie, the Joker will not be in this chapter. sorry! Beside this..it broke my heart writing this like for reals. **

**So enjoy this!**

* * *

_The feeling of not being able to breathe and you try to breathe. Hands grip at your throat while two thumbs press hard against your trachea. You try to pry off the hands that are cutting off your air supply. The hands are big and feel familiar. You open your eyes and stare into those familiar set of eyes of the person. You feel your heart is going to stop when your stare at them. Those eyes that belong to the person you most cherish. The person you trusted most; who is like a father to you. The father you thought would protect you from harm. But now here you are seeing him choking and trying to kill you. Your vision starts to fade and you can no longer see what's in front of you._

Dick opened his eyes to see the sky, it was nighttime. He took a moment to think as to why he was on the ground. He must have fallen asleep. Then he began to think of the dream he dreamt. He was dreaming of someone choking him. He put a hand to his neck and felt that someone did choke him. He felt weird and his injured hand started to hurt. He got up slowly and made his way back to the manor. On his way there, he wondered why was he by the gate He couldn't remember why and so he thought he must have wanted to sleep there. "_Well that's dumb_." He thought.

"Master Richard did you fall asleep outside?" Alfred asked, as he opened the door to let Dick inside the manor.

"Yeah, I must've dozed off," Dick said, as he entered the foyer. "When will B-Bruce be back?"

"I was about to get ready to pick him up." Alfred said.

"Oh okay." Dick said, looking down at his feet.

"Now I'm leaving. Do not leave here, okay?" Alfred said. "Master Bruce would like to talk to you about the incident this morning."

"Right...the mirror." Dick muttered to himself, he watched Alfred leave and waved good-bye.

He pulled out his cell phone and looked for Wally's number. He was about to press 'talk' when he heard a whisper. He looked around the room.

_Little Bird where are you?_

"_No._" Dick thought. Brought his hands to his ears to block the voice. "_Not again!"_

_You can't ignore me._

"_Yes I can_." Dick thought. He ran up the stairs to his room, shut the door, and locked it. He ran to his bed and pulled the blankets over himself, putting his knees against his chest.

"How was work, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, as he opened the door to the car.

"Not okay, Alfred. I couldn't stop thinking about Dick." Bruce said, as he entered the black car.

"Me too sir." Alfred said, steering the wheel of the car.

"How is he Alfred?" Bruce asked, running a hand through his black silky hair.

"He's fine sir, he went outside for some air. He was gone for awhile, but he told me he accidentally dozed off." Alfred said, pulling up the drive way of the manor. He got out and opened the car door for Bruce.

"He did look normal right?" Bruce asked.

"He looked perfectly fine to me sir." Alfred said. "Then again he could be hiding something."

They entered the main room and Bruce took off his coat. It was quiet in the manor. He told Alfred to go make some tea and to set it in the living room. Bruce walked up the stairs and made his way to Dick's room. He grabbed the door knob, but noticed it was locked. He sighed and knocked on the door. He pressed an ear to the door and listened. Hearing a muffled cry and muttering he picked the lock and walked into the room. He saw Dick under the covers, hidden from view.

"Dick what's wrong?" Bruce asked, taking a seat next to Dick's bed.

"_Face sa dispara_." Dick said in his native language.

"_It has been forever since I heard his Romanian language_." Bruce thought. He would thank Alfred later for helping him learn that language

"Make what go away Dick?" He asked.

"_Vocea din capul meu_." Dick said, slowly talking the covers off than spoke again with english. " Please make them go away Bruce!"

"I'll help you, but let's go to the living room where we can talk, okay?" Bruce said.

"O-okay." Dick nodded rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. He followed Bruce to the living room where he saw Alfred putting out a plate of cookies and tea. The sweet aroma made his tummy growl. He quickly got one and popped it in his mouth. The sweet and sugary taste made his mouth water more. He sat on the couch next to Bruce trying not look awkward.

" About the mirror...I'm sorry about that." Dick apologized.

"It's fine, but what made you break it?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know I was really angry. I feel like I don't really know who I am. All I know is that I'm Richard Grayson." Dick said, clenching his fist and spoke really fast. "And that I'm...just a ward to you."

"Dick...I know it's frustrating for you, but I'm trying my hardest to help you." Bruce said. "You may by my ward but-"

"So I'm just some stupid ward you took in for self-pity is that it?" Dick yelled. He felt anger rising in him. He didn't know why; all he wanted to do was lash out his anger at the man in front of him

"No...that's not it all." Bruce said calmly.

Dick rose from the couch, anger still welling up inside him. Not paying attention to where he was walking, he tripped and fell on his injured hand. He hissed in pain and quickly clutched it. Bruce went over to him to help him, but as soon as he touched him. Dick felt the sensation of being choked again like in his dream. He felt scared he could feel the large hands grabbing at his throat again.

"Don't touch me!" Dick yelled, slapping Bruce's hand away.

Bruce could feel the fear in Dick's voice. He wanted to comfort the boy, but he kept pushing him away. He knelt on one knee to look Dick straight in his eyes.

"As your father I-"

"You are not my father." Dick interrupted.

"Richard just listen to me." Bruce told him.

"I'm listening." Dick mumbled, not looking at Bruce.

"Dick can you at least tell me what is wrong with you?" Bruce asked.

Dick took a few breaths to calm himself. He really wanted to talk to Bruce, but the anger inside him kept rising. He a little calmer and stood up, his hand still in pain.

"I can hear a voice in my head." He said, he went over to the armchair and sat in it. He muttered. "Eu chiar nu vreau să vorbesc despre asta."

"_Speaking Romanian again_." Bruce thought. He walked over to the couch closer to where Dick sat. He clasped his hands together and leaned closer to where his elbows were touching his knees.

"Dick..." Bruce said.

"...I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just had this sudden feeling of anger inside me." Dick said, he put his knees to his chest and watched the waves of the fire from the fireplace.

"Anything else?" Bruce asked, watching Dick more closely he saw him stiffen a little.

"Weird dreams," Dick replied as he looked at Bruce.

He told Bruce about the dream of his parents. How it made him angry, that all he did was watch them fall to their deaths. He decided against telling Bruce about the dream of someone choking him. He felt a little better as he told Bruce more about the dream. Bruce told him that it was only a memory, and that it's all in the past now. He still felt hurt about the dream, but it was his past now and he didn't want to think about it anymore. Dick looked at Bruce once more, but his vision blurred he rubbed his eyes, thinking he must have been really tired.

Alfred checked his hand to see if it was okay. It looked fine to him, but Dick thought it hurt a lot more than a few minutes ago. He told them goodnight and left for his bedroom.

"I don't know what to do Alfred." Bruce said, putting his face into his hands. "I have no idea where the Joker is! I don't know if I should tell his teammates.

"You will find a way sir." Alfred told him.

"I'm so sorry Dick." Bruce under his breath, hoping Alfred didn't hear him.

Dick changed into his pajamas and climbed into the bed. He laid there for a couple of minutes. He stared at the ceiling, and then thought about the dream. He brought a hand to his neck it felt warm and smooth. In his dream, someone he knew was choking him. It felt real to him, the pain and how he couldn't breathe. His eyes started to feel heavy. He closed them and fell asleep. He prayed it would be a peaceful sleep.

_Dick? He heard his name be called from somewhere. Who was calling him? Was it Bruce? He opened his eyes and looked around. He was still in his room. He glanced at the door; someone was standing there. He got up from his bed and walked over to the shadow. It was Bruce standing and looking down at him with intense stare._

_But something was off about him. Dick took a step back, as Bruce took a step towards him. He couldn't find his voice. He wanted to ask what was wrong. Bruce just stood there._

"_B-Bruce?" Dick stuttered._

_He watched as Bruce raised his right hand grabbed a fist full of his hair. Dick gasped at the sudden pain in his head._

"_I should have left you at the circus."_

_With his free hand he slapped Dick across the face. Sending Dick reeling back, he fell onto his knees._

"_You're useless."_

_Bruce's hands wrapped around Dick's throat giving him a hard squeeze making him gasp. Dick felt himself be lifted off the ground, in which his legs just dangle._

"_You're a worthless piece of trash."_

_He slammed Dick against the wall hearing the loud bang. Pieces of dry wall fell to the ground. Bruce started squeeze Dick's throat once again. Dick tried to break free from his adopted father's hold. He couldn't breathe; he the felt tears coming. Pain shot through his head, his lungs begged for air._

"_I...s-sorry...B...Bruce." His voice was hoarse, his hand gripping Bruce's hands._

_Dick could feel himself losing it. He was scared. The person he trusted was trying to kill him. Tears spilled down his cheeks. The look on Bruce's face never changed. Anger and wrath all mixed in one. Dick brought up one shaking hand to Bruce face._

"_D-Dad...please." Dick begged. He felt himself go limp._

He awoke with a start and sat upright. Bringing a hand to his neck it was warm and it hurt. Both neck and back hurt. "_Did he actually do this to me_?" Dick thought. He got up from his bed, turned on the lights and went to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror in horror. His neck was all covered in dark bruises he poked it and flinched, it hurt. "_It wasn't a dream_." Dick thought. He sat in a fetal position on the bathroom floor. The bathroom door was locked and Dick made sure no one could come in and see him like this. It hurt to move his neck, it was too painful.

He heard his bedroom door open and a quick call of his name. He ignored it. When it became a little louder this time he sighed, got up, and opened the bathroom door to see no one in his room.

"Am I hallucinating?" He asked himself, he stared at the ground in disbelief.

He heard another knock on his door and he quickly ran back to the bathroom. He shut it and locked it; he sat down on the tile floor.

"Dick?" He heard the man call him. He kept quiet, but the man already knew that he was in the bathroom. "I know you're in the bathroom." Then another knock came, but this time on the bathroom door. "Can you come out?" He asked.

Dick stood up and faced the door. He hoped Bruce didn't really choke him. He opened the door and looked at the man who called himself his father.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked, looking at Dick.

Dick stared in disbelief. "_Can you not see it_?" He thought. He touched his neck again and frowned. He was seeing things.

"I'm going crazy..." Dick muttered under his breath.

* * *

**85 freaking reviews(omigah!) 15 more reviews to go! Okay please reviews about your thoughts on this. I really want to hear what you guys have to say. Until next time!**


	9. In moments Pt 1

**You guys...THANK YOU for all those awesome REVIEWS. I reached 100+ reviews thank you so much! To my 100th review here is your shout out KatieLovesPeterPan thank you! I...I just don't know what to say! THANK YOU! Enjoy your chapter!**

* * *

"I'm going crazy..." Dick repeated to himself.

Bruce stared down confused and absently put both hands on the young boy's shoulder close to his neck. As if on cue Dick yelped in pain and backed away from Bruce, his good hand clutching at his neck.

"Dick?" Bruce said, taking a step closer to him.

"N-no stay back!" Dick yelled, fear showing in his dark blue eyes. "Y-you'll hurt me..."

"I could never hurt you," Bruce said softly. "Just tell me what's wrong."

Dick was silent for a moment. He didn't want to talk, but what could he do? He looked down at the ground, debating whether he should tell him or not. Dick took a deep breath and said. "I...don't know if it...was real."

"What did you see?" He asked.

"There's a big bruise on my neck." Dick muttered. He was rubbing his neck. "You..."

"I what?" Bruce asked confused, he didn't understand what Dick was trying to say.

"Choked me..." Dick whispered blinking his eyes they were starting to feel tired. "Please tell me this isn't real and that you didn't try to kill me!"

"We need to run some tests," Bruce said. He didn't know what to say.

"Answer my question Bruce!" Dick yelled once more. "Tell me that you didn't...try...to kill me!"

"Dick, I would never do that to you. A father should never do that to their child." Bruce said.

"Tu nu sunt tatăl meu!" Dick yelled angrily, he felt weak all of sudden and whispered again. "You are not my father...my father would not try to kill me."

"You were...Dick trust me I never once thought of hurting you." Bruce said.

"B-but..." Dick said, he had that feeling again. The feeling of being choked and his vision was getting blurry.

Bruce caught the boy before he could he could hit the ground. He was trembling and he felt cold. "Joker." Bruce growled, he picked up his 'son' bridal style and carried back to his bed.

He looked at Dick once more guilt consumed him. "_I'm so sorry Dick_." He thought.

He went into the library towards the grandfather clock and pulled the lever. The clock slid up for him to enter. Once inside the Bat-cave he changed into his suit. Tonight he was going to see the Joker. He caused too much pain for his ward. He sat in his desk and looked at the monitors above him. What did the Joker want with Dick? To toy around with him? What was the Joker planning to do? Dick's teammates were probably still wondering who this was, but this was his fight not theirs. They shouldn't interfere. Then again they would start to protest against him about it. He would pay them a visit and keep them updated on what's going on.

"Argh!" Wally yelled, throwing his hands in frustration. "I'm so bored. I wish Rob was here!"

"Did you try to call him?" M'gann asked from the kitchen.

"No," Wally pouted, crossing his arms.

It was five in the afternoon and they were in the living room slash kitchen. M'gann was in the kitchen trying to bake a cake. Wally was sprawled on the green couch taking up most of the space. Connor sat on the other couch watching T.V. Kaldur was sitting next to Connor reading a book about amnesia. If he wanted to help Robin with his lost memories he was going to have to learn about it.

"**Recognized: Batman 02**" The computer voice called.

Upon hearing the arrival of Batman, Wally ran towards the man while the others arrived a minute later.

"We found evi-"

"It's the Joker." Batman said.

"What?" Wally said. "Are...are you serious?"

"Positive and I'm going after him," Batman said. "You are not to come."

"But why? We're-" Wally stopped talking when he received a deadly glare from Batman. "Can...can you at least tell us about Robin?"

"He's hallucinating and I have someone running blood work on him." He said.

"May we see him?" M'gann asked.

"No." He said coldly, with that he left.

"I'm going to call Rob." Wally said. He pulled out his phone and put it to his ear. "Rob?"

"So all the work we did was for nothing!" Connor said angrily, his fist clenched against his side.

"Of course Batman would know." M'gann said, looking down. "He figured it out way before us."

"He is Batman after all." Kaldur said.

"We know, but...the warehouse and the evidence are now useless." M'gann said.

"M'gann...at least we now know who is after Robin and I know we put a lot of work into this." Kaldur said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's all right."

As he entered the Bat-Cave Alfred was standing there holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"I found a toxin similar to the Scarecrow's fear gas." Alfred said, looking at the paper once more and frowned. "But more different."

Batman turned away from Alfred and walked towards the Batmobile, revved it up, and out of the cave. He went speeding through the streets of Gotham. The Joker was somewhere in town and a thought came to his head. "_The old Arkham Asylum building_," He thought. The Joker was bound to be there with Harley. He gripped the wheel harder, a scowl written on his face.

"Joker." He growled.

He crashed through the old gate of Arkham. The building looked demolished and if someone touched it, it would fall into pieces. He went through the door and grabbed a bat-a-rang out of his utility belt. His cape closed around him as to keep him in the dark. He reached a door and the sign read 'Theatrical Operating Room'. He eyed it suspiciously and went through it. There were seats surrounding the room like a dome expect for in the middle. There was a gurney and an exact replica costume of Robin's outfit. He saw the Joker come out of the side door with Harley by his side.

"Harley my dear, you know what's funnier than..." He whispered the rest in her ear.

"A dead Robin." She giggled.

"That's right pumpkin." He grinned, and then looked in the direction where batman was standing. "Harley I think it's time to leave our home. It seems to be infested with bats."

"You're not leaving Joker!" Batman growled. He swung a bat-a-rang toward Joker and Harley.

The prankster saw this and moved out of the way. He was laughing and suddenly appeared in front of Batman. He had a button strapped to his wrist.

"I wonder what would happen if I pushed this button." Joker smiled evilly, moving out of Batman's way

The Joker was playing with him. He stood there staring at the sick S.O.B called the Joker. The sickening laugh of the Joker rang through his ears. Something hit his back and made him fly across the room. He was too focused on the Joker he didn't notice Harley had sneaked behind him and wacked him with her big hammer toy.

"Oops, sorry Batsy!" She laughed, swinging her hammer back and forth.

Batman stood and threw a few smoke bombs. He jumped down in front of Joker and punched him

square in the face. He heard the man laugh while clutching his face. He began to laugh more and ran towards Batman with a knife in his right hand. He swung the knife at Batman, but missed. Batman took that opportunity to punch him in the gut and send a roundhouse kick to his face. It sent him reeling back.

"That hurt Batsy!" He grunted, he looked over his shoulder and nodded to Harley.

"Got it." She mouthed the words.

"Look at the time! It's time for me to go Bats!" The Joker crackled. He held up his wrist to the show the button again. "The show has only begun for Bird boy...bye Mr. Wayne!" His thumb lingered over the button and pressed down on it.

Batman stood there stunned that the Joker knew his civilian name. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the Joker escape, but he didn't just let them go. Right before the roundhouse kick at Joker, Batman placed a tracker on him that went completely unnoticed. But when the Joker pressed the button what did it mean? Then it hit him. "_Dick_!"

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Rob? It's me, Wally." Wally chirped, his teammates were staring at him, which made him feel uncomfortable.

"Oh hey." Dick whispered.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked, deciding to leave the room

"Yeah...just tired." Dick said weakly.

"...uh." Wally mumbled.

"I'm coming over." Dick said quickly.

"Wait Robin are you even allowed to leave?" Wally questioned him.

"I don't want to be here." Dick said over the line.

"You don't...why?" Wally asked again.

"A man standing there..." Dick said whispered.

"Who-" Wally said, his friend's voice sounding scared.

"I'll see you in a bit." Dick said and hung up the phone.

"Rob!" Wally said confused, but he only heard the dial tone.

"Wally what happened?" M'gann asked, coming to where Wally was at.

"Robin is coming over." He told her.

"Oh that's great, I just made brownies!" She gleamed.

"_What did he mean a man is standing there? God, Dick you are complete mystery to me_!" Wally thought.

"**Recognized: Robin B01**." The computer rang.

Robin entered the room where everyone was hanging out. He was wearing a black leather jack with a red hoodie, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black and white converse.

"Hi Robin, how are you feeling?" M'gann asked, she went up to him and gave him a friendly hug.

"I'm fine...thanks?" Dick said. He waved at Connor and Kaldur. He went back to Wally, who was now eating brownies. "Bottomless pit."

"Yup!" Wally said, shoving more into his mouth. "Megan these are the best!"

Dick felt weird around them, but not Wally. Wally was his best friend and he feels comfortable around him. Wally gave him a brownie and he munched on it. Dick jumped onto the counter and started to swing his legs back and forth. A moment later Wally told him he had something to show him. He grabbed the unhurt hand of Dick's and dragged him to his room. Wally's room was filled with posters of bands and The Flash (of course). Dick noticed on the far side of the room was a painting of his emblem. He went over to it and touched it.

"You painted that." Wally said.

"I painted this? Wow...it's all sloppy, but then again it looks cool." Dick smiled, his finger tracing around it. "What was the thing you wanted to show me?"

"You left your laptop here." Wally said, taking the laptop out of his drawer.

"I know." Dick said, walking over to Wally and grabbed the laptop. "There was a reason for it."

"And that reason is?" Wally asked, raising an eye brow.

"For you to snoop around I guess...but you didn't and that shows how I can trust you enough." Dick explained.

"You were testing me!" Wally said surprised, and then he smiled and tousled his friend's hair. "Detective skills still in you and...I really want to show you a picture."

"Then let's see it." Dick said, flopping onto the bed on his stomach and patted the bed for Wally to join him. "They're just pictures right?"

Wally nodded. "I guess so."

They're just pictures, but Wally's heart was beating faster. This could be a chance to see his friend's eyes, those eyes that hide behind a mask. Hell the last time he almost saw them they were fighting some bad guys and his mask fell off, but he had closed his eyes and fought the goons without opening them.

Dick clicked on an icon and a screen appeared before them. A bunch of folders appeared with pictures in them. Each yellow folder had a label on it. The first folder was labeled 'Sleepover' and he clicked on it. As each picture loaded Wally saw a picture of himself. He clicked on it to see that Dick had taken a picture of him sleeping while Dick was sitting next to him smiling at the camera.

"Looks like I took a picture with you while you were knocked out," Dick chuckled. He clicked out of the picture and skimmed for another folder until he reached one.

"Grayson's Family." He said.

Dick's finger trembled for a moment, but clicked it anyways. Wally was stunned he finally saw Dick's eyes. They were a nice shade of blue, cerulean almost. Dick was standing with two people and they were all smiling.

"Those are my parents." Dick said, pointing them out.

"Your eyes...first time…awesome." Wally spluttered.

Dick smiled. "Uh thanks." He took a deep breath, but it didn't come. There was just an empty feeling, nothingness. He couldn't breathe at all. Somehow something was blocking his air way.

"W-Wally...I...can't...breathe..." Dick tried to say, bringing a hand to his chest.

* * *

**Cliffy! Don't you hate those! So yeah on April 10 is birthday I'll be 18 woo! Don't worry guys the team will get a joke out of the Joker, eventually they will. The laptop scene will continue at random time. Feel free to leave a review it will still be awesome if you review because everyone loves review! So please :) See you next chapter!**


	10. In Moments Pt 2

**So sorry it took forever to get this chapter up! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

**ENJOY YOUR DELI SOUS CHAPTER.**

* * *

"W-Wally...I can't...breathe..." Dick choked, gripping his chest. It was a weird sensation he felt empty. It felt like someone was pressing hard against his chest.

"Don't talk, just relax." Wally said. He didn't know what to do. "I-I'm going to get help!"

He sped towards the kitchen to where his teammates were. He said. "Trouble! Something's wrong with Robin!"

"What happened?" M'gann asked as they ran to Wally's room. When they got there they saw Dick on the floor on the verge of passing out.

"He can't breathe," Connor said, kneeling next to Dick. "Something is blocking his wind-pipe."

"Get Black Canary now!" Kaldur ordered to anyone. "Connor hold him still."

Black Canary arrived and knelt down next to Dick. She put her ear to his chest hearing slight noises; something was definitely blocking his trachea.

"Take him to the medical room now!" She said taking out her communicator to call Batman. "Black Canary to Batman."

"What's the problem Black Canary?" Batman said through the com.

"It's Robin," She said. "He came here and suddenly collapsed."

"State his condition," Batman said.

"He currently stopped breathing, but he's only breathing a little right now." She told him.

"On my way," He said.

The Joker got away yet again, anger burned in Bruce's eyes. Dick was at Mount Justice and a thought occurred to him. "_How did he figure out how to get there?_" He thought. The tires screeched as he raced through the streets of Gotham. He arrived at the Bat Cave; Alfred was cleaning and looked up to see Bruce.

"Good evening Mast-"

"Not now Alfred, its Dick." Bruce said, walking to the teleportation machine.

"What about him, sir? He's in his room" Alfred said.

"No he's not. He's at Mt. Justice." Bruce said coldly. "Tell you details later."

With that, Bruce left Alfred standing looking confused and concerned.

"**Recognized Batman 02**," The computer announced his arrival.

Upon entering, Batman quickly saw Dick's teammates. Wally took a step forward and spoke.  
"H-He's in the medical room with Black Canary." He said, he pointed to the direction of the room.

Batman stalked towards the room. As he entered he saw Black Canary putting a tube into his son's mouth. He laid there on the gurney motionless. He took a step closer to him and she looked at him.

"Something is blocking his airway." She explained. "I was able to stop part of it somehow. His breathing is a little slower."

"It's all my fault." He whispered, looking down at his son.

Dick was laying on a gurney with a tube down his throat. His breathing was slow. Even through all this his shades remained on his face. Black Canary left the room and into the living room where the rest of the team was.

As she entered the room the whole team stood up and ran up to her.

"He's fine for now." She told them.

"For now? What does that mean?" M'gann asked sadly.

"He's in a comatose state isn't he?" Wally asked, ignoring M'gann question.

"Yes." Black Canary told them, they began to walk away she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "He's a fighter."

"We know." They whispered in unison.

* * *

It was a bitter feeling that washed over him. He knew he was standing on a stage. He took a deep breath, and paused. He could breathe, but it still had that bitter feeling. He took another step. He slowly opened his eyes and saw darkness. Confused he began to walk forward looking around to see nothing but black.

_Alone..._

He quickened his pace down the path. Something was glowing in front of him, but it was far away. Was it the light? Was he going to die and go into the afterlife? He still wanted to go to the glowing light, but as he got closer he felt an uncomfortable feeling. When he entered the light he was inside a room.

_Gone..._

The room was dark; he was standing behind a dark red curtain. He heard people cheering beyond the curtains, circus music and people laughing. Dick looked down at himself; he was wearing an acrobat leotard outfit. It was tight just like the Robin suit he wore when he woke up from the warehouse. The curtains spread open to flashing spotlights. It was a circus. His heart began to beat faster he looked around the tent. Many people were there sitting, cheering and smiling. That's when he saw Bruce sitting with a bucket of popcorn in his lap. He was smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen for our last performance," The ring leader announced, walking down to the center of the ring. "I give you The Flying Grayson's."

"Dick come on it's your time to shine." A lady said behind him.

He turned around to see his mother and father standing there with a big smile on their faces. His chest tightened. They began to walk to the platform where the trapeze were.

"W-wait!" Dick said, he tried to grab onto them, but his fingers just phased through them. "What?"

He noticed that he was now on the platform with them. His parents were now swinging and doing flips on the trapeze bar. There was no safety net when he looked down. They were going to fall to their deaths. His voice was gone so he couldn't warn them in time. He looked up at the strings that were attached to the trapeze bar. The strings threatened to break free from its hold. He looked closer and saw that someone has poured acid on it. He looked back at his parents the horrid look on their faces from what they saw.

"No!" Dick screamed as he tried to reach them.

"Dick." Was the last word she said, her arms reached towards him.

Then they fell to the ground blood splattering everywhere.

"Why me?" Dick sobbed; he buried his face into his hands.

He peeked through his hands and saw he was now in a graveyard. Two grave stones were set in front of him. He looked to his right to see Bruce standing next to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Dick wanted to shrug off Bruce's hand from his shoulder, but at the same time he wanted the comfort. He looked back at the grave stones. Carved onto it were only his parent's names.

_John Grayson & Mary Grayson_

The scenery changed again. It was a dark and cold. Misty and felt the wetness on the rocks. Dick blinked some more and noticed his surroundings. He was in a room that was filled with cobble stone it looked like a chamber room. He was no longer wearing his leotard outfit, but now in his Robin suit. The chamber like room was not part of his memory he knew that. A black figure floated towards him.

"Welcome to my room little bird." The figure said.

* * *

Harley walked around the safe house humming to herself as she watch her puddin'. He was sitting in a chair thinking to himself when she spoke.

"Mistah J?" Harley sang his name.

"Yes pumpkin." The Joker said.

"What now? Is birdy boy is gonna be insane with the gas he breathed in or something?" She asked him.

"Don't know..ha-ha-ha." He chuckled, he didn't have a plan. He just wanted to mess with Bat's baby bird.

Harley leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. She had an evil smirk plastered on her lips.

"We are doing all of this just to mess with Bird boy?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Teehee we sure made Batsy angry." She giggled. "Then what are we going to do when he really does go insane?"

"That's the best part pumpkin." The Joker chuckled. "We'll see what happens..."

"A mystery..."

* * *

Wally and the team were all sitting on the green couch in the T.V/Kitchen room. M'gann was sitting between Connor and Kaldur, while Wally sat further away from them.

"Batman already knew who was behind this and we went to that warehouse for nothing!' Wally groaned.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Connor asked angrily.

"Joker is a real psychopath is he not?" Kaldur said.

"Wait a minute..." Wally said, getting up from the couch.

"What?" They asked.

"Robin is getting worse...we don't know what's wrong. He has amnesia from a temporary drug and now he can't even breathe!" Wally said, frantically moving his hands. "But there is one thing I don't understand."

"What don't you understand Wally?" M'gann asked.

"How did the Joker get to Robin in the first place?" Wally asked.

"He knows our identities." A voice said behind them. They jumped at the sudden voice of the Dark knight. "He sent Harley to do his dirty work." He spoke coldly, that it sent chill down their spines.

With that he left them they were puzzled on what he said.

"He blames himself." M'gann said. She looked at her feet."...I blame myself too."

"No one is at fault here." Kaldur said. "It should be me at fault here. I am the leader."

"No kaldur it is not your fault its-" Wally said, but was interrupted.

"Let's go see Robin." Connor said, he stood up and began to walk to where Robin was.

Connor didn't know how to comprehend the situation. Everyone was blaming themselves; how can he react to that? He guessed the team took the hint and decided to follow him. They got to the medical room where Robin was. He opened the door and heard a soft gasp from M'gann.

There laid Robin on the gurney. He had an oxygen mask strapped to his face along with a tube. A white cloth rested over his eyes.

Wally walked over to Dick and sat next to him. He frowned and put a hand on Dick's arm.

"Hang in there Rob." Wally whispered.

* * *

**Reviews please? Also I have chapter 11 done which is in my notebook. BUT I won't be typing it up since I DO NOT HAVE CHAPTER 12 DONE. When I have that chapter done I will type it. So like anyone want to leave some suggestions? I don't want to have WRITER'S BLOCK!**


	11. Coming Around

"Morning Rob," Wally said cheerfully. He sat down and propped up the laptop on his lap. "I brought your laptop."

Wally looked at his friend and frowned. He didn't like this at all. He didn't want his best friend to be like this; it hurt him. He heard a moan and quickly looked up. He saw that Dick looked like he was in pain.

"Hang in there, Rob." Wally whispered.

Wally opened the laptop and began to look through the photos. He picked a random one. The picture popped opened, it was him covered in ice cream while giving the peace sign.

"Ha-ha I don't remember getting covered in ice cream." Wally chuckled, he glance at Dick.

Dick still looked like he was in pain. Wally put a hand on Dick's forehead and whispered softly. "Rob, what's going on in your mind?"

"Where am I?" Dick said, as he tried to back away from the black figure.

"Are you afraid of me?" It said.

"No... what do you want from me?" Dick asked. The black figure moved closer, but Dick couldn't see his face. "Are you after me?" Dick asked.

"No, I'm just here to torture you..." It said.

"Why me?" Dick said, he could not move. "I lost my memories..."

"Your amnesia is only temporary..." It said, looming around Dick.

"It's only tem-ah!" Dick said, he felt something sharp dig into his right leg.

"Stop talking; now I must do what I have to do." The Black Figure said.

"What are you going to do to me?" Dick asked, fear rising in his voice.

"Nothing..." The Figure lied.

The room got colder he could see his breath puffing in white misty clouds. There was little light in the room. Dick could barely see and couldn't breathe. His lungs felt like someone was pressing down on it. Yet at the time he felt someone was touching his forehand, a friendly touch. He couldn't let his fears get the best of him. He had to fight this. Bruce and the others were waiting for him.

"You can't fight this." The figure said.

He didn't listen to the black figure. He wouldn't listen, he needed to find a way out of this. Looking around himself he saw plain cobble stones everywhere on the walls, and the floors too. He looked down at himself he was still dressed in his Robin suit. Shackles were bound to his wrist. Every time he moved his hand it would scrape against his wrist.

Beside that he needed to think of a plan to get out of this. But first he needed a moment with himself. Even if he didn't remember much about his memories he was known as Robin, The Boy Wonder. His secret identity is Richard John Grayson, ward to multimillionaire Bruce Wayne. He's smart, guess you can say handsome, and a tech geek. He could figure a way out of this, he had to.

"Okay...I can do this." Dick thought.

The Black Figure was watching his every movement. It made Dick feel uncomfortable, it was colder than before. There was little light in the chamber he was in. The figure's face, if he looked closer he could have sworn he saw his skin was marble white.

"Tell me who you are!" Dick demanded, it was getting harder to breathe.

"A little impatient aren't we?" The Figure said, moved closer to what little light there was. "Don't be surprised..."

Dick's eyes widened at the sight before him. The figure had no face, just a white oval looking shape with it's lips acting as a border line. The figure's mouth opened and revealed many razor sharp teeth with specks of dried blood.

"Afraid?" The figure asked.

"Why should I be afraid of you?" Dick smirked, looking at the figure's face, trying not to let fear rise in him.

The figure growled angrily, but made no movement to hurt Dick yet. He stood there and stared at Dick. This made Dick nervous and uncomfortable then again it was his fault.

The Figure loomed over him and brought up a hand to his chin. The hand was cold as ice and made him have shivers down his spine. The grip tightened more on his jaw line as the nails dug into his skin. The figure looked at him once more.

"This might hurt a little." The figure said, lifting Dick's chin exposing his whole neck.

"What are you-"

An agonizing scream escaped his lips as the figure bit down hard on his neck. The razor sharp teeth sunk deep into his flesh. Ripping through the skin exposing muscle tissues as it began to bleed tremendously. The figure moved away from Dick and smiled evilly.

Dick thrashed around in pain as blood spilled from his neck. His breathing now came in quick hasty gasps.

"You'll pay...for...this..." Dick croaked, trying to ignore the agonizing pain in his neck.

The figure simply ignored him and walked away leaving Dick alone in the room, in complete darkness.

Dick took this moment to calm down. Despite the bleeding and twitching, he needed to get out of his shackles. He pulled on the shackles to test the strength in them. They were strong, but not strong enough to hold down the Boy Wonder. He smirked weakly and pulled really hard hearing the clatter of it. The shackles broke into pieces and he was freed. As soon as he sat upright vertigo washed over him. He clutched his neck, the blood was still pouring through his fingers. It stung and the feeling of the open wound made him sick, but he needed to be strong. With his free hand he noticed that it wasn't bandaged. He shrugged it off and began to look around his utility belt. He found some gauze/padding and hoped it would at least stop the bleeding. He winced in pain as he finished wrapping it. Every move he made with his neck felt like someone was cutting up his skin like sliced bread.

He felt slightly better, even though he only stopped half of the bleeding; it was a big nasty wound. Dick took a big breath, breathing in the cold misty air. He still struggled to breathe he patted his chest. "Like that'll do anything." He thought. He looked at his hands he had his blood on them, but suddenly now he was wearing his gloves. He knew what to do, yet he didn't know how. He opened his mini computer screen and checked his G.P.S. It read that he was in Mount Justice, but how can that be? They didn't have a room like this. They must have lied to him. His friends tricked him into this. He shouldn't have trusted them in the first place.

_Wally_

He felt so hurt now. How could Wally have lied to him? Wasn't Wally supposed to be his best friend? "He is my best friend." Dick thought. He felt the warmth on his forehead again. A hand, a friendly hand, a hand he knew who it belonged to.

_Wally_

He needed to find Wally. He needed to find a way out of this. "Where am I?" He thought.

"Am I hallucinating again?" He asked himself out loud. He turned a corner and found himself in another room he was in before.

A thought came to him; why didn't it occur to him earlier? He laughed at himself, but winced in pain from his throat. It was like the last time in the fog. All alone expect there was a monster in this dream that actually bit him and tried to let him die in the darkness. Dick smirked; he was a loony inside his own mind. He was in his own mind and he needed to wake up soon. Someone was trying to make him go crazy. "Crazy, that's a nice word" he thought. He stood in the middle of the empty hallway.

"I'm not a crazy person; I am a person...who is lost." Dick said his fist clenched at his side. "I am in my mind and I don't need to be here. THIS IS NOT REAL!"

He suddenly felt lighter and the pain in his neck was gone. He was no longer in the room, that room he was tortured in. It was dark, but he was lying on something soft. The familiar hand on his forehead lifted, he opened his eyes to see bright green orbs staring down at him. His breath hitched, he couldn't breathe he was choking on something.

"Don't move!" Wally said, as he slowly pulled out the tube that choked his best friend.

Wally saw those dark blue eyes; those eyes he had been waiting to see again. Dick was staring at him in a daze.

"This...this is real?" Dick asked gasping; he grabbed Wally's hand and spoke louder hurting his throat. "Is this real?"

"Yeah Rob it's real, you're awake. This is definitely real." Wally whispered softly.

He saw Dick relax and release his hold on his wrist. Dick coughed and hacked while Wally tried to rub his friend's back, not sure of what to do. Dick acted a little awkward from the touch, yet it was kind of comforting.

"You'll be all right." Wally said, he kept on rambling words.

"Thanks." Dick wheezed, he laid back down on the bed. "What happened?"

"You couldn't breathe and passed out." Wally told him, as he sat down in his chair. "Batman is here, do you want me to get him?

Dick stared at the ceiling thinking Batman would phase through it. He continued to stare at it for a couple minutes. He looked over to Wally and saw his laptop. He completely ignored his best friend's question. He pointed toward and said. "...picture."

Wally understood him and handed him the laptop. He looked more closely at Dick and saw that his neck was really read. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder Dick looked up at him and he just smiled at him. "Dick...we need to talk." Wally thought sadly. As he sat back down in his chair and kept a close eye on his friend, keeping an eye on him as if he was a fragile doll.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed as much as I did. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Lotus thank you for fixing this! Don't know when the next update when be because I'm a senior in high school and yup duty calls. But I'll still be writing chapters in my notebook since my first two classes in morning are T.A. Have a late Happy E-ASTER day from me. Reviews are welcome :3**


	12. In Friendship

Dick shook his head, but gasped at the sudden pain. He touched his neck, his fingers caressing his skin. Smooth and hot, yet it felt that he was touching the wound from his dream. He shuddered at the thought and coughed. He massaged his neck and held back a hiss of pain. He checked his right hand, and yes it was still wrapped in gauze. He frowned. He turned to face Wally, he looked sad. Dick gave him a weak smile and began to look at the pictures on his laptop.

Wally stared at his best friend, hurt to see him this way. Seeing his friend on the medical bed so many times was painful, especially if he didn't remember him. "The Joker will pay!" Wally thought angrily. He rolled his hands into a fist, his teeth clenched. Dick saw this and tried to put a friendly hand on him, but couldn't reach.

"Wa-Wally," Dick choked on the words; he brought back his hand to his throat. His throat felt dry and parched. He needed water.

"Dang-it Wally now's not the time to mope!" Dick thought angrily. He rubbed his throat some more.

He stared at Wally and frowned. Dick pushed away the laptop and sat upright. He looked around the room, all white like a hospital room. To his right was a table top with a cup of water. He grabbed it and looked at Wally then to the cup and smirked. He threw the cup with his good and water splashed all over Wally's head. Dick held back a laugh, but kept smiling. Wally's reaction to the splash made Dick want to laugh more. Wally jumped out of his chair and yelped at the sudden coldness. Wally looked at Dick who was biting his lower lip to keeping from laughing. He giggled, but stopped as pain came through his throat. He grimaced and rubbed his throat.

"Dude, that was so not cool." Wally laughed, and then he noticed his friend's pain. "Hey, you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Water..." Dick said, holding out the cup that once had water.

"Water got it." Wally said, grabbing the cup and sped to the kitchen.

Dick pulled off the covers and slowly walked over to the bathroom. He opened the door and walked in he looked in the mirror. Raising his wounded hand and slowly unwrapping the bandage. It didn't sting anymore, but Bruce would probably get mad if he didn't have it covered. He looked at himself in the mirror. The bruise on his neck was gone. Smiling at this, he thought to himself; does this mean I'm getting better? He heard Wally call his name and left the bathroom. Wally quickly handed him the cup of water.

"Cold water just the way you like it." Wally smiled, then sat in the chair and began to pick at his wet hair."My hair..."

Dick drank the water, the coolness of it flowing down his throat made him felt better. He cleared his throat and said. "Took you a while to notice your hair is wet."

"Dude," Wally groaned in his seat.

Dick climbed back on the bed and into the covers. He felt better and looked at Wally then smiled. He patted the bed for Wally to join him on the bed.

"Scoot," Wally said, as he lay next to Dick on the bed.

Dick grabbed the laptop and propped it on his lap. He began to look through the photos again. There were so many photos and especially of Wally. There was Wally kissing the camera screen, jumping into a pool of jello, and he didn't know how he got a picture of Wally in a Batman speedo. Dick chuckled lightly at the photo, in which brought a smile to Wally's lips. He lightly jabbed a finger into Dick's side. He giggled more, but held back the laughter itching it ways to come out. The photos soon changed to him, Bruce, and Alfred. He smiled at the photo that showed Bruce carrying him; he wondered what memory was this. He didn't look thirteen in this one it looked more like he was maybe nine years old. He decided he'll ask Bruce later. The next photo surprised Dick and Wally. He was wearing Bruce's cowl along with the cape. He puffed out his chest, hands at his side while smiling big. Wally smiled and nudged Dick's side again. Dick looked at his best friend and smiled. They both chuckled at the photo.

"Dude! I can't believe you're wearing Batman's cowl and cape!" Wally laughed. "I wondered if you got in trouble."

"...No, I didn't get in trouble," Dick said, the memory came slowly to his mind. "Alfred took this picture while Bruce was watching and...smiling."

"Dude!" Wally said out loud.

Dick flinched at Wally's voice. "What?"

"You remembered! Well parts of it, but still." Wally said happily. "This is great!"

"Yeah that is great..." Dick said while smiling, then frowned; was Wally hoping that he remembered him too?

"I need to look at more photos of Wally." Dick thought. "What kind of friend am I, if I don't remember him?"

Dick quickly changed the photo of him to Wally. He needed to remember his best friend, but none of the photos he saw were good enough to jog his memory.

Wally was quick to see this and put a hand onto Dick's hand. "Hey calm down no need to rush." He told him softly.

"But I..." Dick said.

"No buts. It takes time..." Wally said.

Dick nodded.

"Hey what's that?" Wally asked as he pointed out a picture.

Dick clicked on the picture to reveal two boys. It was him and Wally when they were younger. The picture was familiar to Dick, as if his memory was on a canvas, slowly painting it with colors to reveal the forgotten memory.

"Rob-" Wally said but was interrupted.

"It was when we first met...the day I met you." Dick whispered smiling.

"You...you remember?" Wally asked, holding in his excitement.

"Yeah...I remember it..." Dick whispered, the memory he once forgotten was now playing in his mind like a film.

_Dick laid in bed trying to sleep. He tossed and turned but no luck. Sleep was not coming to him. He was too excited for tomorrow, he was going to meet Kid Flash! Dick stopped moving and laid still, staring at the ceiling above him. He was going to meet the Flash's sidekick he thought again. He giggled to himself he wasn't the only sidekick anymore and that made him happy._

_He sat upright and stared at the photo that was sitting on his bed side table and picked it up. He looked at it more closely and smiled._

"_Mom, Dad I'm finally going to make a friend...who is a superhero." Dick said softly, his fingers tracing over the frame of the photo. "A new friend..."_

_He set the photo down and he suddenly felt tired now. He laid back and set his head on the pillow, snuggling into the warm, comfy bed of his. He just couldn't wait to meet him._

"Rob?" Wally said concerned.

Dick rubbed his throat and said. "I was...excited to meet...you that day."

"Heh, I was too." Wally said smiling.

"It feels nice..." Dick whispered.

"Nice?" Wally asked, looking at him.

"It feels nice to remember...and not hurt." Dick said smiling weakly, he look at his best friend. "It...It's a good thing right?"

"Yeah man, you should feel nice about it." Wally said gleefully.

After he said that Wally was surprised by Dick's sudden reaction. Dick was hugging him, but didn't say anything. Wally slowly wrapped his arms around the younger boy's shoulder. It was an awkward hug yet it was comfortable. Dick felt safe and happy, but could it last long?

* * *

**I am so sorry that it has been forever since I last updated this. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully you review it. Thank you Lotus for beta-ing this!**


	13. Small Talk

The next morning Dick woke up by himself in the room. It seemed that Wally left when he fell asleep in his best friend's arms. He laughed; he'd actually hugged and fell asleep in his friend's arms. He smiled to himself he was slowly started to remember himself. The drug was hopefully wearing off. But his breathing was still off and that made him upset. He needed to get revenge or at least get back at the person who did this to him. Maybe he would ask his teammates for help on it.

His throat itch and that meant he was thirsty and needed water, he looked around the room for the cup of water he had. It wasn't there. He groan, he didn't want to get out of bed it was too warm and soft, but he was really thirsty. He sighed as he pulled off the covers and swung his legs over the bed. His feet touched the coldness of the floor against his skin. One step he took and the room began to spin like a whirlpool. He grabbed the nearest object for support, unfortunately it was a vase, crashing down with him. It shatter as water spilled underneath him. "_Seriously?_" He thought. Being like this was not in his favor. All he wanted to get a glass of water,but no he had to be a weakly and fall to the ground.

He slammed his fist against the floor. Pain filled his hand, he gasped, and looked down at his hand. He didn't notice that he had used hi bandaged hand. Now blood was seeping through the bandage. "_Not good_." He thought. He stood up slowly and hoping the room wasn't go to spin again to his surprise it stopped spinning.

He walked to the bathroom leaving a few speck of blood behind him. He opened the water faucet and let it run on his hand, rinsing the blood away. He sighed, relief when he notice that the stitches were still intact, barely. He dried his hand and re-wrapped his hand with a new gauze. Quickly drank some tap water for at least now. He straighten himself up and looked at himself in the mirror. He stared at the person in front of him. This time he knew who that person is in the mirror. He smiled lightly, he didn't feel the the empty feeling inside. He was slowly becoming himself the person he was before, expect that feeling he's having in the pit of his stomach. Anger, is what he felt, that hatred for the person who done this to him. He needed to calm down or he was going to pass out, breathing was still difficult. He put a hand over his chest and tried to breathe he didn't want to pass out. He heard the door open and heavy footsteps came in. Dick froze, he didn't have anything to cover his eyes with. He heard the person call his name. Dick relaxed a bit, he knew who that voice belong to. He turned around and opened the door.

"I'm right here." Dick said, as he left the bathroom and looked up at his 'father'.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, walking closer to Dick.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Dick said sarcastic, he moved away from him to grab towel.

"Robin." He said sternly.

"...I fell, okay?" Dick said. "The room went dizzy and broke the vase and stuff..."

Dick felt numb under Bruce's stare, making him feel uncomfortable.

"I-I'll clean it up..." Dick said, as he was going to clean then felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"You don't have to do that, Robin." Bruce said, as he grabbed the boy and put him gently on the bed. "You need your rest s..."

Dick's ears perked at the almost said word. "Was...Was he going to call me son?" Dick thought. Dick hung his head low, his hair falling over his face. The heavy hand tousle his hair and he looked up.

"I need you to wear a mask." Bruce said, he handed the mask to him. "I'll get the mess clean, Robin."

Bruce stood up as he was about to leave, but then felt a tug on his cape. He turned around and looked down. Dick's injured hand was on his cape.

"Can...can you wait?" He croaked.

Bruce sat back down at the end of the bed. As Dick curled up, his knees tucked up into his chest. Once Bruce made sure Dick was asleep he called for the mess to be cleaned up. After everything was clean with no question asked. Bruce was halfway through the door until he heard muttering. He looked back at Dick and walked over to him, he heard the soft cries.

"Bruce...where are..." Dick said, his eyes brow knitting together. "..you"

He ran a hand through the boy's dark raven hair, trying to calm him. He could feel the boy relax under his touch. He smiled softly down at him, he bent down to look at his face. "I'm right here."

* * *

Batman walked into the room to see the young teammates.

"You may see him but he's sleeping though."

The team all nodded their head and soon went to Robin's room. Wally was the first to reach the room and sat closer to Robin's bed.

"He looks so peaceful when he's asleep." M'gann said, as she took a sit.

"Yeah he does." Conner agreed, taking a sit next to her.

"Wally, so you're saying that he's starting to remember?" Kaldur asked, taking a sit.

The team surrounding Dick's bed, as they watch him sleep.

"Isn't this creepy to watch him sleep?" Conner asked, looking at his friends.

"Well instead of staring at my best friend, let's talk." Wally said.

"Talk about what?" M'gann asked.

"The Joker." Kaldur said, leaning forward. "We need to find him."

"And take him down." Conner added.

"We don't know where he is." M'gann said. Shifting a little in her sit.

"Yeah..." Wally nodded, crossing his arms against his chest." I bet Batman has a file on him."

"There must be away to look at those files." Kaldur said.

The team just sat there thinking of a way to look at the files. Everyone was so engross in thought they had not notice, that Dick stirring and slowly waking up. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned lightly. He sat upright, slowly taking his surrounding. He notice four people surrounding his bed, he stiffen but remembered who they were. By his side was Wally who was lost in thought. So was the others he wondered what they were thinking about. He coughed to get their attention, they were a bit startle. He gave them a awkward smile.

"Uh...hi?" He said.

"Hey man, you feeling okay now?" Wally asked.

"Yeah other than a sore throat I'm fine." Dick said, then looked at his best friend. "Can you get me some water, Wally?"

"Yeah, sure Rob." Wally said, leaving the room for a moment.

There was an awkward silence and Dick didn't like this.

"So...anything new?" Dick asked, laying back down.

"Robin, how can you act calmly like this?" M'gann asked.

"..Calm on the outside freaking out in the inside Miss. M," He told her.

"Oh. " Was all she said.

"Um...guys?" Dick said, as his friends look up at him. "...kind of need your help."

"Help with what?" Conner asked.

"To find the person who did this to me."

* * *

_Hi everyone! How have you guys been? Here's another chapter that is also late. I hoped you enjoyed it ever so much. :D Thank you so much for the nice reviews they mean a lot to me. Next chapter is kind of a filler that talks about The Joker, but I do hope you enjoy that to when I post it. So please leave a review so I know what you liked about it or something. I'm really glad that all of you guys as my readers like this story. :)_


	14. Joker Info

Wally walked into the room in silence, a glass of water in his hand. He rushed to his friend's side and handed him the cup. Dick gladly took the cup with both hands; he looked like a little kid holding his sippy cup. He muttered a quick thank you. Wally sat back down and looked around, looking at each of his friends.

"Did I miss something?" Wally asked.

"Nothing much...just that I need help with something," Dick said.

"Help with what?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"To find the person who did this to me," Dick said.

"Oh...um well we all know who it is." Wally said.

"You do?" Dick questioned.

Wally notice his teammates look and he wanted to smack himself. He wasn't supposed to tell Dick yet, and now he did but he doesn't care.

"It's the Joker..." Wally let the words slip from his lips.

Dick scooted closer to Wally looking at him. Wally could tell Dick had a pleadeding look in his eyes hidden behind the mask. "We need to find him."

"But how?" The whole team asked.

"Well...I can sneak into Batman's files." Dick said, looking at his teammates. "And look..."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Robin?" Kaldur asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dick said, putting the cup down on the bed side table next to him.

"So...when do we start?" Wally chirped.

"When-" Dick said.

"When he is healthier, that is when we shall start." Kaldur interrupted. They nodded in agreement.

The time with their little bird was soon cut short by Batman. They said their goodbyes to Dick and left him staring at his 'father'.

"I'm starting to remember..." Dick smiled at him.

Bruce walked up closer to Dick and tousled his hair; he gave him a half smile. "That's good..."

"When can we go home?" Dick asked, tilting his head to look up at Bruce.

"I need you to stay here, Robin..." He told him.

"Why can't I go home?" Dick questioned him, knitting his eyebrows together.

"There's some business that I need to attend to, and _he_ won't be able to look after you." Bruce said.

"Oh...you're not going away...are you?" Dick said, his voice sounded hurt.

"I'll be back before you know it..." He said, gently putting a warm hand on Dick's shoulder. "You can always call me."

Dick looked down and nodded slightly, and then he heard Batman leave the room.

As soon as he left, Dick made sure he was gone. He listened as the computer announced his leave. Walking to the room where Wally was at made him confused. He couldn't remember which door led to Wally's room. After a couple of doors that were not his, he finally found Wally's room. He knocked once and heard the familiar voice of his friend. The door slid open for him to enter the room, he walked in. When he entered, he saw Wally roaming through his closet. He sat on his bed waiting for Wally to finish. He coughed to get his attention. Wally looked up and glanced over his shoulder, smiling at his friend. He took out a box and handed it to Dick carefully.

"What's this?" Dick asked confused, looking at the box.

"It's your spare suit." Wally grinned.

"Oh..." Dick said then smiled at him. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Wally said, putting back some of his stuff he had thrown from the closet.

He set the box aside and looked at Wally, fiddling with his fingers. "So..." Dick started to say.

"Hm?" Wally said.

"You're going to help, right?" Dick asked nervously.

"Yeah...is something the matter?" Wally asked concerned, taking a seat next to him.

"No...I just want you to be there," Dick said. "By my side..."

"I will don't you worry."

_A Few days later_

Dick awoke early in the morning and rushed to get dressed. Once he was all done, he sat down at his desk and logged into his laptop. He nervously looked for a way into the Bat-Computer. He found a way to enter it; he gladly knew how to hack into it. He passed the firewalls and got into the files he was searching for. He typed in 'The Joker' and multiple files appeared before him. There were so many of them.

_The Joker: a viscous, calculating, psychopathic killer. He murders for his own amusement._

Dick's hand trembled for a moment. As he read more about The Joker, he came to know that he's a skilled chemist, is highly intelligent (which was unbelievable) and experienced in hand to hand combat.

He clicked on the photos to where The Joker has been seen in and what crimes he had committed. Dick swallowed and looked at the pictures that popped opened. He shivered at the photograph, it showed The Joker laughing, his malevolent smile. The next picture he clicked made him want to vomit.

Dead bodies were laying there motionless, except for their faces, where that wide evil grin was plastered on to their faces. Their lips stretched all the way, as far as they could go. Dick looked away from the picture; he didn't feel too good now. He looked down and took a deep breath, breathing in the cool air that lingered into his room. Quickly, he exited out of the picture and back into the information. He saved the necessary files onto his mini hologram computer. He sighed and ran a hand through his black silk hair. Now he wasn't sure if he wanted to go after The Joker, but he wanted to get revenge. He hurt him and messed with his memories. Dick stood up from his chair and closed his laptop, and walked towards the door to leave his room. It slid opened and he walked out.

Upon entering the kitchen he was met by a very excited speedster.

"Morning, Wally." Dick told his best friend, and then he took a seat near the counter and grabbed an apple out of the bowl.

"Morning, Rob!" Wally said gleefully.

"Robin."

Dick turned around to see Kaldur and gave him a small smile. "Hey..."

"I trust you got the information we needed?" He asked.

"I did..." Dick said.

Once everyone was in the room and away from the cameras, and other secret recording devices, Dick told them all about The Joker and what they were dealing with. He was very dangerous villain. Now Robin made sure they still wanted to help him. They all agreed, Dick sighed in relief, and slumped into his chair.

"We need to find the location of his whereabouts." Kaldur said. "Robin?"

"Don't worry. I got it covered for that." Dick told him. "The info I found will help pinpoint his location."

"Good," Kaldur said, he stood up and faced his team. "Everyone suit up, we have a mission."

* * *

_Thank you so much to Lotus for beta-ing this! I really hope you liked this chapter! Um...next chapter I really don't know when I will have that up because I have yet to write it. And I am still figuring how to put the writing in it. Also thank you so much for the reviews! Really thank you! I can't believe I'm at almost 200! Well enough of that. See you next chapter, in which it is really going to be late so I am sorry for that. Review?_


	15. Locations & Clues

Dick sat in the living room by himself, fiddling with his fingers. He started to think: did he really want this? Of course he did. The Joker did this to him and he wanted payback. His hands curled into fists as anger rose in his chest. He uncurled his fists and, looking at them, saw the wound left him a small scar you had to look at closely to see. From time to time he could feel the stingy pain, but it would only hurt when he felt angry.

As days passed and his memories slowly started to fill in, he was starting to remember more and more stuff.

He glanced around the room; today was the day. The day they will go to see The Joker. The day he will have his revenge. He smiled. He didn't know why he smiled at the thought; maybe he was going crazy, but it didn't matter. He was getting his revenge and that's what mattered to him. He thought about when he first woke up in the filthy warehouse and was found by Batman, who he didn't recognize at first. The looks of his teammate's faces when he didn't recognize them either. But now was; different he remembers them. They're his friends and teammates. As for Batman- his father, his friend, a kind person who finds it difficult to show his emotions. He knows who he is now. A special person to him. Where he holds him close to his heart.

"Bruce," Dick said quietly.

In what seems like forever his teammates finally appeared. All suited up and ready. Kaldur walked up to Dick and looked at him. "I trust that you found some whereabouts for The Joker?" Kaldur asked.

Dick nodded and opened up his mini-computer, revealing all of the information he needed. Looking for the right file, he clicked opened. "We need to go to Gotham," Dick said, as he opened up a map. "I found that there's a high possibly that he might be in these locations."

He pointed at the locations. One was near the docks and he shakily pointed to one where Haley's Circus once stood before. Even though he didn't want to go there. There was also a high chance that he'll be there. But he didn't know for sure that he would be there; it was just the information he'd gotten. Even though he might not even be there, there may be some clues for them.

"So we're all good?" Wally asked.

"Good, now let's go team," Kaldur said.

They all nodded.

It was cold and damp. Dark and chilling. There was leering laughter, a sneering smile in distance. He sat there in the middle of the room playing with his razor sharp cards. An operating theater room. As he sat there waiting for the right moment to strike. He began to think how his plan should go. Should he torture? Make them laugh like never before? Or should he just kill them off for the hell of it? An evil smile found its way to his blood-red lips. Oh, how he wondered what he should do, especially to Robin. What fun he will have with the boy. The Joker's smile soon disappeared when she came in.

"Puddin'," Harley said out loud, as she came in holding in her arms a bunch of toys that would harm people. "I'm bored!"

"They'll come, Pumpkin," He told her. "We have to wait this time, as much as you don't like it."

She laid herself on the table and propped her elbows, head resting in her palms and swung her legs back and forth. "I hate waiting. I want to have fun now!" she pouted.

The Joker ignored her and begin to throw his cards at the wall where pictures were hung. The first card latched into a picture of Robin; he was smiling but it was a different smile. The Joker had painted Robin's lips into that horrifying smile. He hoped that he would be able to do that when the bird arrived. He heard Harley sigh and whine again, but he ignored her. He didn't want to hear her childish cries right now. He wanted the boy to come already. He threw the next card and it landed on Robin's temple. Maybe he would carve his name there. He threw another and it hit Robin's throat; he would think of something for that. There were so many things he wants to do with him. Seeing him writhing in pain would be a nice one. Screaming in agony was also nice. Breaking the boy to the point where he could no longer speak-bet Batman would be furious. And it would be all his fault for not protecting the bird.

He started laughing. Harley gave him a curious look. He just couldn't wait for Robin to come to him.

"Puddin'?" She asked.

"Harley, get my medical supplies," he told her, as he stood up and went to the picture. "I need to get ready for my appointment with Robin."

With that, Harley left to get them and the Joker moved the table. Robin was coming and he needed the place to look as dashing as it can be. A chilling doctor's office was coming his way and it shall be fun for him. And so he laughed again, his crackling laughter echoing around the bone chilling room

Everyone was standing outside of M'gann's ship while Dick stood the furthest from them. He wanted to be alone for a minute or at least have Wally by his side. Wally walked over to him and put an arm around his neck.

"You okay?" Wally asked him, giving him a smile.

"I'm okay," Dick said to him, at least that's what he really think he was.

"This is it. It's payback now and we're going to defeat him," Wally said, then started to drag him to the team. "Come on, the team's waiting."

Like he said, they were waiting for him as Wally brought him over. They all nodded and boarded the ship.

Robin sat the furthest from them again. He didn't know why he wanted to sit far away from them-they're his friends, yet he didn't feel close to them. He tensed thinking maybe The Joker had got him again. He glanced at Kid Flash, who gave a him warm smile making him feel that it was safe, that The Joker didn't get to him. He relaxed and sunk deeper into the chair. He began to think of a plan, a plan that would get The Joker not to ever mess with him again. But then, The Joker is never scared; he's a madman who kills for amusement. What was he supposed to do now? Maybe he needed a How to Kill The Joker for Dummies book. He wanted to laugh at the thought.

He made sure that no one knew where they were or else they were screwed, screwed to the bones. Aqualad decided they should visit the docks first since mostly all the bad unfortunate things happen there. They arrived and Superboy listened to see if he heard anything unusual. He took at least a good five minutes to confirm that he heard nothing but water and a ticking noise. The ticking noise was not close but very distant from where they were. But where was the ticking noise, they all thought. Was it in one of the buildings?

Robin was sure that ticking noise was a bomb. He walked to one building and entered it. It was dusty. But sure enough, the ticking got louder. He glanced around and knew The Joker wouldn't be here. The team followed after Robin as he opened one of the many crates here. Once opened, he found a purple box with a yellow ribbon on top.

"It's a bomb," Robin said. "I'm sure of it."

"Is it possible to deactivate it?" Miss Martian asked.

Robin looked at it and ever so slowly pulled on the hem of the ribbon. He opened the lid very carefully and looked inside to see a timer. He paled.

_3...2...1-_

"Get Down!" Robin yelled, as he tried to push them all to the ground.

He expected to hear fire roaring and the building collapsing on top of them. Robin opened his eyes behind the mask and saw party stringers, confetti, and other things floating. He got up and looked at the box. They were fooled. The box held a sign saying '_BOOM_' and laid out before his feet was The Joker's card. He stomped it angrily and walked outside, leaving the team inside. Kid Flash quickly followed after his best friend.

"Rob! Hey man...you alright?" Kid Flash asked him.

"No...I'm not alright," Robin said, he shoved a hand towards the building. "We were fooled by him! He knew we were coming, KF! He set a stupid fake bomb!"

"Robin, calm down...at least no one got hurt. That matters, too, but we'll find him okay?" he told him.

"Yeah...I know," Robin sighed.

"On to the next location then?" Aqualad asked behind them.

Robin turned around and nodded. They walked back to the ship and on they went to the next location.

He was nervous-he wasn't sure he wanted to go to this location. To the place where his parents died. A pained memory. When he looked at the location it looked closed and abandon. Was he really strong enough for this? His teammates didn't know his past. They wouldn't understand if he told them, that he didn't want to go inside. He swallowed his fear as Miss Martian lowered the ship then they all got off it.

Aqualad stood before them and told them to be careful. They knew what the plan was-it was to get and look for The Joker and hope they didn't run into a bomb with the real thing.

Robin hid all of his emotions and walked into the dusty tent. It was all coming back to him. His home. The place where he once felt safe with his parents. In the middle of the ring was a box; it wasn't purple, but red with a black ribbon. He was prepared this time. He walked over to it. Crouched down, he took the ribbon off along with the lid,looked carefully inside, and this time there was no timer. It confused him. Inside were papers filled with writings. He took one of the papers and looked at it. He frowned. He saw only scribbles. He shuffled through the papers and to see more scribbles. The Joker was playing again. He picked up the box and threw out the papers and scattered them.

Kid Flash zipped over to him and they were then joined by the rest of the team.

"These papers..." Miss Martian said, as she floated around them. "It looks like a picture from up here."

"A picture?" Kid Flash asked, he looked at the scattered papers at the floor. "I don't see anything."

"Wait..." Robin said, as he got on his knees and begin to rearranged the papers. "Almost there."

He placed the papers one by one in order. A couple more minutes passed by as Robin was nearly almost done rearranging it. He stopped. The team looked at it and they could see some kind of picture from the papers.

"What is it?" Superboy asked.

"I do not know what it is. Perhaps Robin knows...Robin?" Aqualad asked.

Robin stood on his ground and looked at the picture. He couldn't see it very well. He needed to get higher up in the air to see it properly. He turned around and looked at the stands where the trapeze once stood. He needed to go up there despite how much he didn't want to. He didn't want Miss M to carry him that would make him feel weird. And so he walked over to the stand and begin to climb the stairs to the platform. His teammates were confused and they were about to asked what he was planning when he spoke.

"I can see it. The picture, that is," Robin spoke out loud from above, hunched over the edge. "I know where he is."

"Where is he?" they all asked.

Robin kept his silence as he looked at the picture, not looking at his team. He clenched his fist. He should have known The Joker would be there. Why didn't it occur to him? Was he really that stupid not to realize where he was? Robin wanted to physically smack himself in the face.

Then it happened.

The place started to shake violently and Robin held onto the platform to keep from falling. Aqualad yelled to get out of the tent as soon as possible. Miss Martian floated up to where Robin was.

"Grab my hand, Robin," Miss Martian said concerned.

Without a second thought he grabbed her hand and she flew them out the tent with the others. When he was on the ground and looked at the now falling tent. His heart stung with sadness and pain as his home was finally broken apart. His team just watched it fall to the ground, dust and dirt blowing everywhere.

"So now what?" Superboy asked crossing his arms against his chest.

"Robin," Aqualad said, looking at him.

"We go to Arkham Asylum," Robin told them, looking at each member of his team. "That's where he is."

"Then lead the way, Rob," Kid Flash said.

Robin nodded and walked towards the ship. The others followed him and got to their seats. He led the ship to its needed location while everyone else waited diligently. The ship was invisible so no civilians were going to see a flying object in the sky. As it flew over Gotham, the team looked out the window. Gotham was very different from Happy Harbor-it was dark and grim like the Batman. How was it possible for Robin to be happy here?

"It's so gloomy here," Miss Martian whispered, as she looked away from the window. It was was too dark for her taste.

"Are we there yet?" Kid Flash asked, slumping into his chair.

"Yeah, see that almost demolish building there?" Robin told him, as he pointed out the building.

The ship landed.

* * *

_Aha at last chapter 15. I hoped you enjoyed it. Plus it's a longer chapter! Yay for that. I must thank Sammi for editing this chapter. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! For all those awesome reviews! Seriously I'm so happy you guys really love this story. We're getting closer to seeing The Joker! See you guys in chapter 16! Review? Love to hear from you guys!_


	16. Arkham Asylum

_(Keep forgetting to do this) Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor its character. They all belong to DC!_

_**Warning:** Blood and Violence. And I think minor curses of words? I'm just telling you a warning. So please do continue reading this. There's a reason why its rated T._

* * *

The cold howling wind lingered in their ears as they walked up the hill. It was rocky and there was a horrible pungent smell in the air. They made it up to the main gate and looked up to see the sign. Robin nodded towards Superboy and he knocked down the gate, tumbling it to the ground. Robin walked ahead of them and kept glancing around for The Joker. They stood in front of the entrance.

"We have to be careful," Robin told his team.

They all nodded.

He nodded back and pushed opened the door and they all walked in.

The room was white like a doctor's office. White walls, white chairs, white everything, and a white desk stood by their side. A lady was behind the desk humming to herself. She was behind a chair and faced away from them.

"Wait here," Robin told them.

Robin carefully walked around the desk taking each step as if he was on hot lava. A coppery smell filled the air and he quickly put a hand over his nose and mouth. His eyes widened behind the mask. She wore an old nurse uniform that was covered in blood. Her eyes were white along with her face. Then her smile. Joker's smile. Her lips were painted in blood, the smile stretching as wide as it could go. What made him want to run was that she looked a lot like his mother with her ginger colored hair tied in a bun. She was shaking and she wasn't humming as when he had heard her the first time. She was whimpering, a knife in the other hand and the other hand clawing at her throat. She kept stabbing herself in the stomach, never stopping. She then raised her knife and aimed it towards Robin.

"Robin!" Kid Flash yelled, as he pulled his friend away from the lady.

"Who was she?" Miss Martian asked Robin, as they all begin to run away from the lady.

"I-I don't know!" Robin said not looking at her.

Robin couldn't get her out of his mind. She was smiling that horrify smile and he kept thinking that she looked like his mother. It was a fake person! He shook his head as he and his team ran past doors.

They stopped running.

"We need to find him!" Robin said angrily, shoving past his best friend.

"We will," Kid Flash said.

Then they heard it. That sick, crackling laugh of The Joker.

"Joker," Robin growled under his breath.

Robin looked around the place. They were in a dark and dirty hallway. At the end of it was a light. A dim light. He ushered the others to follow him and he walked towards the dim light. They took each step cautiously and carefully, their breath held in their lungs. They could hear the mice squeak beneath them, water dripping from the broken pipes above them, and the still laughing Joker.

Upon reaching the end, there was a person waiting and Robin knew who it was.

"You!" Robin said stunned.

"You're late!" she said, aggravated, as she held a clipboard in her hand while angrily tapping a pen on it.

"Late? Late for what?" Superboy asked her, confused.

"I wasn't talking to you, Clone," she snapped. She was wearing a nurse uniform a tad bit more revealing. She walked around Robin her heels making clicking noises. "I was talking to him."

"What do you want?" Robin asked her, glaring at her.

"You're late for your appointment with, Mistah J," She said.

"_Guys, you know what to do after-_" Robin said telepathically.

"_We know,_" they said in his head.

Robin reached into his pouch and threw down a smoke bomb. She yelped and suddenly started screaming out to The Joker.

Aqualad and the others quickly escaped the smoke and entered a different room. They still heard her screaming in frustration.

"Where did Robin go?" Miss Martian asked, glancing around the room. "I thought..."

"He probably went the other way, Miss M," Kid Flash said.

"For now, let's just find The Joker," Aqualad said.

"You won't find him...I won't let you find him," a voice said behind them.

They turned around to see her.

"We will find him," Superboy said.

"No! Then you're going to ruin Mistah J's fun," she said, walking closer to them. "You guys are going to be my new toys."

She laughed.

"We're not going to be your toys!" Miss Martian yelled at her.

"I, Harley Quinn, will have you guys as my new toys!" Harley squeaked, she smiled evilly and held out her Bazooka.

"A Bazooka!" Kid Flash said. "I always wanted one of those!"

"Kid, now is not the time!" Aqualad yelled at him.

"Right! Sorry," Kid Flash apologized, before he could use his super speed to knock her down she fired it.

Harley fired it above them, crashing through ceiling. She giggled and moved away from them. The place around them shook violently as the ceiling gave away and begin to drop debris on them. The team quickly moved out of harms way.

"I'm not letting you guys go," Harley sneered, as she pressed a button.

Robin raced down the grim halls, searching far and wide for The Joker. His feet echoed in the distant halls. The ground shook and he lost his balance and fell down. He grunted and scrunched his nose; the pungent smell came again. That awful smell that made him want to vomit right there and then. He stood up and began to walked towards a door, a door he hoped The Joker would be behind. He reached it and stared at it for a moment. The thoughts began to come in his mind. Was he ready to meet The Joker? Was he strong enough? He didn't know, all that he knew for now was that he needed to walk through this door and see what happened.

He pushed through the sliding doors, the light quickly blinding him for a moment before he heard the unfortunate laugh. He looked up to see The Joker sitting on a chair. Everything else was hidden behind him.

"Oh Mr. Robin, why isn't it a pleasure to see you!" The Joker laughed. He still wore his famous purple outfit but a white coat covered most of it. "You finally ready for your check-up?"

Robin stepped forward and said. "No...I think it's time for your check-up because you'll be seeing the doctor soon too."

"Oh? Oh really?" The Joker smiled, he stood up. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am sure about that, Joker," Robin said his chin held high.

"Well see about that..." The Joker said, he put forward a hand into his white coat pocket.

Robin eyed him carefully he stood his ground and was prepared for anything. The Joker started to laugh again the laughter echoed around the room, giving shivers down Robin's spine.

"Wanna know how I got these scars?" He said, he used his other hand to put at the scars at his lips.

"No, not really. I don't care how you got those stupid scars on your face," Robin said, reaching down to take bird-a-rang out of his pouch.

"Well if you really don't want to know how I got these scars then..." He lowered his voice. "Remember that smell when you were coming down here?"

Robin froze. "You did something to the air, didn't you?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I did not," He said jokingly, and he pulled out a stack of cards from his pocket. "Do you want play a game, Robin? While we wait for things to heat up?"

"What are you planning, Joker?" Robin asked him, his visioned blurred for a moment but he ignored it.

"What I'm planning? Why should I tell you? It'll ruin the fun!" He laughed and walked beside the chair and kicked it away.

Robin's eyes widen. "No..."

He threw two bird-a-rangs at The Joker as he swiftly moved away from the now throwing cards aimed at him. The Joker ducked down and sent a couple more razor-sharp cards at Robin. One latched onto his shoulder and he yelped in pain. Robin clutched his shoulder and gripped the card, he roughly tore it out of his shoulder as he gasped. He looked at The Joker. He was wearing gloves as he threw the cards. Were the cards poisoned? He didn't know and what should he do now? Should he stall time for the others to come? No. He wanted this, he wanted to get revenge.

Robin looked around the room. It was an operating theater room and there was a lot of space to move. He was screwed. Again Robin reached into his pouch for more bird-a-rangs, The Joker took that moment to make all the lights suddenly turn off. This caught Robin off-guard and The Joker knew exactly where Robin was and began to throw his cards at him. Pain shot through Robin's legs and arms. He knew The Joker had got him. And this pissed him off. He didn't want to lose, not like this. He huffed and pulled out all the cards that latched onto him and turned on his night-vision. He looked around for the clown but couldn't find him. He looked down and suddenly gasped.

Spiders, many of them were all over the floor. Crawling onto him, he shook them off but they held their grip on him. They were just spiders, just normal spiders. That's what he thought they were. The spiders then began to bite him and he yelped in pain. Robin tried to run away from them, shake them off, and cut them off, but nothing worked. And now they were biting him and it was hurting-he felt like he was on fire. He started to tremble and now he was scared. He didn't know what to do. But then where did the spiders come from? They weren't there when he came it. Could it be? That maybe all of these was in his head again? They had to be or else The Joker would still be in the room.

"Joker!" He yelled out.

"Poor little Robin," The Joker cooed. "Doesn't even know I caught you."

Robin wildly looked around. "Where are you!"

"Right here, Bird Brain!" The Joker said, as he appeared behind Robin and slammed a hard object on the back of his head. "Oops sorry, boy blunder!"

Robin felled to the ground landing in front of The Joker's feet. He bent down and lightly tapped Robin's face.

"Oh the fun we're going to have, Boy!" The Joker laughed then his voice lowered. "Fun scars to remember this day."

* * *

_Um, yes. That was sort of a short chapter, but I do hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the BIG one. Which also has a warning on there too. I like to thank, Sammi for looking over this. I also like to thank for those awesome reviews! I really do like hearing from you guys about what you liked about this. So I do hope you review this chapter too. Since we're getting closer to the end of this story. Thank you guys really. I mean it! So see you next chapter! Team V.S Harley and Robin V.S The Joker! :) Please review? Promise to make the next chapter extra longer for your enjoyment._


	17. To Their Battles

**Warning: Blood, Torture, and curse words. Make sure to read my Author's Note too! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"I'm not letting you go," Harley sneered, as she pressed a button. She quickly put on a gas mask and stepped back.

The room soon became filled with gas and everyone coughed at it. The smell was terrible and made them want to vomit. They kept coughing, it was hard to breathe and the gas kept flowing in. Superboy had enough and screamed in anger as he ran towards Harley and tried to throw a punch at her. She swiftly knelt down and slid away from him, laughing at him. She smirked as she set her bazooka on her shoulder and aimed it at him.

"How super are you, sweetie?" Harley giggled, as she fired it.

He coughed again from the gas and lost his focus from her. He was quickly knocked down to the ground. The ground shook hard making one of the long pipes fall on top of him.

"Superboy!" Miss M cried out, as she flowed out of the gas.

She looked at Harley and glared at her. Harley laughed and prepped up her bazooka and shot it again towards her. Miss Martian flew out of the way and used her telekinetic to move the object away from her and her team. Then tried to use her telekinesis to hold down Harley but failed when she pulled out a flaming gun and started to aim the firing gun at her. Fire shot out of it and Harley laughing at the martian's weakness.

"Mistah J, did research on all of y'all," Harley smirked, walking closer to Miss Martian.

Kid Flash came out of the gas and debris coughing a lot and quickly ran pass Miss Martian and knocked the gun out of Harley's hands, making sure the gun was far away from them.

"You won't get away with this, Harley!" Kid Flash yelled, as he ran towards her.

"Nah uh!" Harley said, throwing a razor sharp card at him.

"Ah," Kid Flash said, clutching the cheek the card had cut open.

Harley jumped. "Yay! I made a hit on Flash Boy!" She giggled.

Harley jumped over the pipes and debris, running pass them, laughing at them. She made it to the other side of the mess she made with her bazooka and giggled. Putting a hand to her hip and raised a hand, waving at them. She smiled.

"Nice meeting ya!" Harley laughed, she turned around and ran. "Catch me if you can, noobies!"

Superboy grunted as he pulled the large pipe off himself and stood up. Miss Martian quickly went over to him to see if he was alright and he told her he was fine. Kid Flash looked around for Aqualad but couldn't see him anywhere. He sped around the hallways but not to far since he didn't want to get lost. His heart thump faster and faster and quickly came to a halt by his two teammates.

"Guys I can't find Aqualad!" Kid Flash yelled, throwing his hands in the air and griping his hair. "And Robin's gone somewhere too!"

"We'll find them, Kid Flash," Miss Martian said, trying to at least comfort him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, we need to find them now," Kid Flash said sternly, shrugging off her hand and faced away from them. "Robin can be far away from us and Aqualad shouldn't be far from us."

"So you're saying we look for him instead of that wretch?" Superboy asked, walking over to stand next to him.

"Well yeah we have to go after to Harley too but..." Kid Flash said indecisive, looking down at his feet.

"Let's just go after her right now. Maybe she'll know since we were...kind of occupied by her," Miss Martian said, standing next to Kid Flash.

Kid Flash nodded. "It was probably her that made him disappear somewhere."

"Then...what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Superboy said.

They all nodded at each other and ran off to the direction Harley left too. Running down the grimy hallway was still as creepy as ever. Kid Flash couldn't shake off the lingering feeling in him. There was something wrong and that wrong was somewhere around here. He didn't know where but the feeling was unbearable. He shrugged it off for the moment. Right now he needed to focus on his mission. Get Harley and ask what she'd done with Aqualad. He wanted to run faster but he needed to stay with the others. Miss Martian flew by him as Superboy ran beside him.

Where are we suppose to go? The question rang in their heads. Which hall do they take? They didn't know where Harley went off to. If they separated to go look for her it would be a bad. So instead they stayed together and kept looking for that little sneaky_ bitch_.

Laughter was heard. Only Superboy heard the laughter it was far away from them. The voice laughing was familiar. He came to a halt and the others stopped, giving him a questioning look. He turn to the voice and motion the others to follow him. Without question they followed him. He kept listening to the laughter. The voice sounded hurt and strained. They were getting closer to it. Kid Flash and Miss M now started to hear it and shivers ran down their spines.

"It's Aqualad's voice isn't it?" Miss Martian said uneasy.

Superboy nodded but did not looked at her.

For once he was actually scared for what he was about to see as they got closer to the door, in which Aqualad was held. The laughter continued and it never ceased.

They stopped in front of steel, filthy door. Miss Martian opened it with her telekinetic powers. She gasped as they all enter the room. Aqualad was tied down on a metal table. The room was white and dirty. Medical supplies that were no longer used were thrown to the floor. A flew specks of blood were on the walls and floor. Kid Flash suppressed a shudder. Superboy quickly went to Aqualad and untied him. Aqualad looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't since he kept on laughing hard and it was getting harder for him to breathe.

He was still laughing and they didn't know what to do. How were they supposed to make the laughter stop?

There was a giggled in the distance around them. Superboy and the others looked up to see Harley behind a glass box room a microphone in her hand. She smirked and swayed the microphone around.

"Hey y'all!" Harley chirped. "Glad you can make it."

"Harley, what have you done with Aqualad?" Miss Martian said. "Make it stop!"

"Hm, I don't think so, Suga," Harley said. "But..."

"But what?" Kid Flash yelled. "What do we have to do?"

"Well you see all that stuff on the floor?" Harley said pointing at the floor. "If ya can find the little white capsule. Then you'll find your cure for him to stop laughing, but I doubt you'll find it."

"We will find it," Superboy said determined.

"Whatever ya say. I like his laugh," Harley smirked. "Good luck. Ya'll need it."

Superboy put down Aqualad and began looking for the capsule. Miss Martian also began to look around using her telekinetic to lift the objects off the floor and take a good look for it. Kid Flash had a hard time he couldn't zip through the objects without breaking or moving the stuff around. So without further ado he began slowly looking around, carefully picking one object at a time.

Harley watched them as they scatter about to look for it. She swayed the mic her right hand as for the left she held a small white capsule. She smiled down at them. It was already too late for them, they fell for her trap. She looked down at the keyboard before her and looked for the right button she needed.

She pressed it.

They heard ticking.

They looked up and saw a timer. Everyone dropped what they were doing. Kid Flash looked over to the glass and saw Harley laughing.

"Harley," Kid Flash growled her name. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Oops! Did I forget to mention there's a time limit too?" She giggled, she placed her fingertips to her lips.

"What?" They said unison.

"That is unfair," Miss Martian said. "You're giving us a minute to find it!"

"That's not enough time," Superboy said, glaring down at her.

"Too bad," Harley said not even caring, backing away from the glass and left the room and waited.

They searched again and again, but couldn't find it. It frustrated them. Miss Martian was getting desperate and remembered she could use her ability to read Harley's mind. She focused where she was and read her mind. Reading through her mind she saw what she needed to see. Then she gasped.

"Wait guys! This..this a trap!" Miss Martian screamed.

"What?" Kid flash said. "Seriously?"

"We have to get out of here!" Miss Martian said.

The clock ticked its last tick and it was too late. They did not make to the door in time. The room soon began to filled with more gas and it shook violently. They fell to the floor unable to comprehend to what happened to them. Their vision blurred and black spots appeared around the edges.

"No...I have..to get...Rob," Kid Flash slurred, as he crawled to the door before he went limp. "He needs...help."

Harley checked her clock and shrugged. "That was easy." She thought. She put on her mask and entered the room and walked over to Aqualad who was still laughing. She pried opened his mouth and broke open the capsule letting liquid go inside him. She dropped him to the floor and walked over him.

"Puddin' would be so proud of me! I did good work today!" Harley gleamed, as she clapped her hands together, then scoffed. "Great...now I gotta take their sorry asses back there."

She tied them up and began to drag them somewhere. She grunted as she pulled them as they were heavy. Getting closer to where she needed to be she accidentally slipped and fell on to her face. She groaned and rubbed face. "Unfair," She pouted. "Then again...Puddin' says that life isn't always fair."

* * *

It was cold and dark, the empty feeling in the midst of darkness, throwing one hand in the air and feeling nothing but air. Not being able to see anything in this god forsaken darkness where it's bitter and cold, chilly and death-like. He can hear laughter somewhere. Sitting upright and looking around, still dark. He looked down at himself he was still wearing his Robin suit. Standing up the cape fluttering behind him from the cold wind. It looked like he was in an abyss. Lightly taking a step forward hoping he wouldn't fall to his death. Taking the step, no falling, taking another, yet no falling and so he kept walking forward to an unknown place.

Where was he? How did he get here? Wasn't he fighting The Joker?

He thought to himself, he couldn't be somewhere else he's still in the same place was always in. The Joker had knocked him out when he was lost in his mind. He clenched his fists at his side The Joker had done it again. He got to him and now he couldn't taken it anymore it. Why was it so hard to get back at The Joker? Was he not stronger?

He heard it again.

The laughter he despised so much. He grind his teeth together. He wanted to punch something, anything that was in front of him, he wanted to hit it so much. For now he just needed to calm down. Anger was bubbling in his stomach. He placed a hand on it and rubbed it. He felt stupid for doing that, but what else can he do? Being stuck here was not fun nor was it comfortable. It was so dark he couldn't see a damn thing in front of him. He sighed and kept on walking forward. Not knowing where to go and still hearing The Joker's laughter ringing in his ears.

_Do you want a way out?_

Of course he wanted a way out of here. He knew he was in his mind again and he was not going to be stupid about it again.

_Sometimes it's better to pay attention to things._

He stopped dead on his track and listened for The Joker's laughter. It was distance but yet it was very close. How can that be? He took a deep breath and began to walk to where he hoped The Joker was. If he was wrong then he would not know where to go. All he knew that he had to pay attention to the laughter. That laughter would take him to go where he needed to go.

_There are people who make things better._

Was it weird that he wanted his best friend by his side now? He liked it when Wally was by his side it made everything so much better and fun too. Wally would make him laugh with the dumbest jokes he heard in school and he loved that. Loved that Wally tried his best to make him smile and helped him in any way he needed and he would do the same for Wally. He loved his best friend and would do anything to have him by side right now at this moment. But now he was alone and didn't like it. He can't do anything about it, expect to keep on walking to the place he needed to be.

The Joker laugh maliciously as he dragged Robin's body. Harley by his side as she struggled, dragging the other four unconscious teenagers. Joker's other hand held a case, a very big case.

"Puddin', what's in the box?" Harley said, cocking her head to the side.

"This here, Pumpkin, is my supplies for little birdie here." The Joker said smiling as he shook the Boy Wonder in his hand. "We're going to have fun."

They reached to a stop. They were no longer in Arkham Asylum. It was an empty street, dirt and papers flew everywhere. The Joker stepped into an empty building and walked further into the place. So they were deep inside and closed off from the world. Having the place how he wanted.

In the room they entered there was a steel table, against the walls were two large pods on either side, slightly surrounding the table in the middle. The Joker quickly threw Robin on the table and tied him down, removing the gloves, boots, the utility belt, and anything suspicious, that will enable him to escape. He then helped Harley put the others into the pods, putting them into the right places, locking them in. He took a step back and admired his work. He wheeled in a tray and set down the case, opening the locks, but still kept it closed.

"Now we wait," The Joker said, taking a seat next to Robin and poked his temple. "until they wake up."

Harley pounced next to Robin and lightly poked his nose. "Great, I hate waiting," She said bored. "It'll better be worth the waiting."

_Few hours later_

The Joker was messing with his cards as Harley looked at herself in a compact mirror when they heard a groan. They both looked over to see that Robin was waking up and tried to move from the shackles. Harley stood up and ran over to him.

"Oh! Look Puddin' the Sleepy Beauty woke up!" Harley chirped loudly, she poked Robin's sides.

"Yes Dear, I see that," The Joker said rolling his eyes, he walked over to the boy and bend over so they were face to face. "Ready for that appointment, Mr. Robin?"

"Huh, what?" Robin said confused, he opened his eyes behind the mask and hazily looked around. "Where am I?"

"In a building," Harley answered him.

"Where? This isn't Arkham," Robin said his voice filled with anger.

"Now, now, Robin. You do not need to know where this place is. All that matters is that you are here now," The Joker said, a evil smile etched his lips.

"Yeah...Look, I don't want to be here, at all. I just want to get my revenge on you and then leave like nothing ever happened," Robin explained.

"Oh but you do want to be here!" Harley said, as she poked his nose.

He glared at her. "Don't touch me, you who-"

Before he could finished his sentence he earned a loud, hard smack across the face by Harley. She puffed her cheeked, her face flushed red behind the white makeup.

"Now look what you done, Robby-poo. Calling a horrible name to my Pumpkin when she has done nothing to you," The Joker smirked, he tapped the cheek where Harley slapped Robin.

Robin flinched. He knew something was up, but didn't know what. He was tied down on a table surrounded by pods. Pods? He looked at it more closely and saw his friends. His eyes widen.

"What have you done with my friends?" Robin screamed at them.

"Oh nothing they're just here to enjoy the joy with me," The Joker smirked. "Now we should get this started."

He wheeled the tray next Robin's head and open the case that was on it. When he opened it Robin's masked eyes widened. Inside the suitcase were the nmedical supplies that were stolen. Some of the supplies were unusual; what was The Joker planning to do with them? He needed to get out of the shackles and fast. The Joker was going to dissect him, he didn't want that. He looked down at himself The Joker has stripped him of his weapons. Even the hidden ones. Now what was he going to do?

The Joker picked up a scalpel and looked at him then slowly started to place at the corner of Robin's mouth. Robin quickly moved his face.

"No, please anywhere but my face," Robin pleaded, he hated that he begged, but he didn't want to be cut and end up like The Joker himself.

"Not your face, huh? How much we work lower then? Doctor Joker still needs to check on you," The Joker said, as he lightly cut Robin's arm.

Leaving smalls cuts at first then he got bored, he wanted the boy to scream. A scream he shall get. He switched the scalpel with a different one a much sharper one. Harley opened up Robin's tunic as he sliced the side not to deep though, he didn't want to kill the boy just yet. He still needed his fun with him. Robin let out an agonizing scream when he was sliced.

His mind felt cloudy and tired he wanted to keep on sleeping, but that's when he heard it. A scream. He knew who that scream belong to and he needed to help him. The screaming continued and he couldn't bear it. It was too horrid to hear it.

His eyes suddenly snapped opened and saw a scene he never ever wanted to see in his whole life. His best friend on a table, being tortured by The Joker, who indeed, was laughing his ass off.

"You bastard! Let him go!" Kid Flash yelled out. "He doesn't deserve this!"

"Nah, uh, uh, I don't think so!" Harley said, as she walked up to his pod and tapped it. "Mistah J, is having his fun. It's best to enjoy the show instead."

"No!" Kid Flash cried out, he looked over to his other teammates, he pleaded with them wake up already. He looked back at Robin to see his pained face.

He noticed Miss M was waking up to the screams of his best friend. Her eyes already had a frighten look. Harley was quick to noticed the martian was awake and walked over to her.

"You make any moves and these guns will fry you into a crisp," Harley said threatening, as she tapped the guns that were currently aimed at Miss Martian.

Kid Flash looked at her, he couldn't move his hand and used his fingers to point to his head meaning for his mind. Miss M quickly understood and connected their minds. He felt just a tad bit better despite still hearing his friend's screams.

"Wally, what do we do? We have to help Robin!" M'gann sounded desperate.

"I know, I know! We can't do much. You'll turn to crisp if you try anything...I think but Conner and Kaldur are still knocked out and from the looks of it. They might not wake up anytime soon." Wally explained to her, he bit his bottom lip hard.

What was he going to do? His friend needed help now. How was he going—a much louder scream came into his ears. He looked over to his friend and saw that Robin thrashed around. He had to many cuts on him and he was bleeding. How was he still alive from this? His face, only his face that was kept clean and uninjured. which relieved him, but that still didn't cease his worries. He was getting desperate and he needed to save his friend and the others.

Robin saw the desperate look in his best friend's eyes. He couldn't deny that he didn't need help. It hurt all over his body. Being cut open and sewed back then only to be cut open again. It was too much pain. The Joker has really gone mental. He didn't know why Harley let him do this. She wasn't as sane as The Joker but he guessed she wanted to please him. He coughed up blood it was kind of getting hard to breathe since Harley injected him with some unknown liquid from the case and he shivered shivered.

Was he going to die here? He didn't want to die, not now. He was too young, he still wanted to live his life. Do things that normal kids his age do. As much as he wanted to see his parents in the afterlife, he didn't want to go yet. He felt the tears coming. No. He didn't want to cry now, not at this moment, not when he didn't want to look so weak in front of The Joker or his best friend, Wally.

He stared at the ceiling, seeming more interesting than anything around him. He could still feel The Joker cutting and carving his name, but now his body has went numb. He couldn't feel it anymore. Nor did he hear the screams of his name from his teammates. It was getting darker and nothing mattered at the moment. Until he heard a voice in his head. It was the voice he prayed to hear every morning when he woke up. His mother's voice, he choked back the tears. Did this mean he was already going to die? That he already made it to the other side?

"_Don't give up, Dick_," His mother's sweet voice said.

"_But why? I'm already dead, aren't I_?" He asked her, he couldn't see her; a light was blinding him.

"_No, silly. It's still time to get on those trapezes_," She laughed.

He missed her laughter and voice. He missed her so much.

"_What about Dad_?" Dick asked her.

"_Your father's fine. He told me to tell you that you're doing great_," She said sweetly. "_We are so proud of you, Richard_."

"_Thank you_," Dick cried, he wiped the tears that has fallen from his eyes. He felt a warm hand on his cheek and looked up to see his mother.

"_Te iubesc, Robin Mica mea_," She spoke, as she kissed his forehead.

"_Eu te iubesc_, _Mama_," He told her, as he touched her hand back and felt it soon disappear.

Opening his eyes again, he felt shackles. Suddenly they weren't strong as before. Did his mother gave him the strength he needed to break free? He pulled hard on the shackles as it soon came to a clattered sound. The Joker and Harley stunned for a moment. When she sprung at him, he pushed her off, she fell back and hit a nearby tank, knocking her out, but not for long. He looked at The Joker and punched him squared into the face, knocking him down to the ground. Robin quickly helped his best friend get out as he also helped Miss M get out too. Robin walked back to The Joker as Kid Flash helped the remaining teammates. Robin glared down at him and sent another punch to the jaw then to the chest and to the gut. The Joker coughed but all the while still laughed. It angered him how The Joker could still laugh at such cruel things. But no more. Tonight he was getting justice, The Joker was going to get what he deserves.

The Joker laughed once more before he looked serious and stared at Robin.

"Ah well that was fun wasn't it? But you're such a party pooper, Robin," The Joker said. "No fair."

"I didn't come here for a party, Joker," He growled, as he grabbed The Joker by the collar.

"You see, I also made a plan for that too," The Joker laughed, as he raised his hand, in his hand was a control and red button. "This time we will see who gets to live through this explosion, Boy Wonder. Your friends or me!"

"NO!" Robin yelled, he was about to grab it when he felt pulled away from The Joker. He heard Kid's Flash voice telling him they needed to get out. He couldn't leave yet. The Joker.

He saw The Joker pressed down on the button and his vision was soon covered in fire and he was blacking out. The pain from earlier caught up to him. The next thing he knew he was outside of the building. He crawled away from the burning building towards a empty theater. There wasn't any people here. His teammates were scattered about, he could hear them. They sounded so far away. He looked over to see the street he was on. It was Crime Alley. The place where Bruce's parents died, had The Joker known of this? Was he planning to kill him here in the same place. The man was too cruel. He turned on to his back and looked at the stars. He wondered if Bruce was staring at them too. It was getting harder to breathe and his vision was fading in and out.

"Bruce," Dick said quietly, he suddenly felt a pair of big hands holding his hand and back. Also his mask was peeled off he looked at the face before him. His vision was still blurred he could barely see.

"I'm right here, Dick," The voice said.

"I'm sorry," Dick said slowly. "I'm so sorry..Bruce."

"What are you sorry for? You don' need to be. Just try to stay awake." Bruce said a hint of concern.

"I'm sorry...that you had to see me here, Bruce," Dick said sadly, he brought a hand to Bruce's cheek. "This place brings back bad memories to you and I'm sorry for that."

"Dick...don't...just stay awake you hear me?" Bruce said harshly, holding the boy close to him. "Please..."

"I'm sorry, Bruce..." Dick said, as his blue eyes closed, a single tear dripped down his cheek, his hand fell and landed at his side.

Bruce looked down at his 'son'. He looked so peaceful. Just having his eyes closed made him like a sleeping doll. Bruce walked on holding Dick in his arms. For now, Richard John 'Dick' Grayson slept peacefully.

* * *

_Before you yell, flame, kill, or anything to me! This is not the end, next chapter is! You WILL find out what happens in the next chapter! Now, I will take this moment to say, thank you Kuno for editing this chapter for me. Thank you for all those awesome reviews. :) As promised the chapter was way longer then I had ever done. I really do hoped you actually liked this chapter and please don't get mad at me, for the ending scene. The next and final chapter will reveal everything! So please leave a review telling me what you thought about this chapter. I'd love to hear from you guys again. P.s: Dick's mother said "I love you, My little Robin" and he told her "I love you too, Mama"_


	18. Epilogue

He grabbed the back of Robin's cape as he tried to get away from The Joker as far as possible. When it happened, he felt the explosion knock him away from his best friend. He reached out for him, screaming his name over and over, but everything went black from that moment and he knew no more. When he woke up again he was still on the street outside of the building. He wasn't unconscious for that long, maybe for few minutes, but he stood up and started calling out for his teammates. He found them and helped them up, but he couldn't find the one person he needed to find. His best friend. Where was he? Was he okay?

Wally gripped his red hair, a frustrated and pained look written on his face. He called out to his best friend but in return heard nothing. He started to get anxious and it was too dark to see anything, he must have had lost his goggles in the blast. His heart ached and pounded harder against his ribcage. He heard heavy footsteps behind him and turned around. He felt his heart stop and everything around him froze.

It was Batman coming out of the smoke, and in his arms he held Dick. Wally gripped his chest and stood there as he saw Batman walked closer to him. He didn't want to think about it. He looked up quickly when Batman was in front of him.

"Is he...is he..." Wally voiced shook, he couldn't finish the sentence.

Batman didn't look at him nor did he say anything. He just kept walking on holding Dick close to him. Was Dick even breathing? Wally squeezed his eyes closed and choked back the tears that threaten to fall. He looked up once more and only saw the back of Batman. Wally fell to his knees and sobbed. He let the tears fall, he let everything out. With one last glance he saw Batman stood there his back to him.

"He's sleeping," Batman said, no emotion his voice, with that he walked off and disappeared into the night.

Wally didn't understood what Batman had said. Did it mean that Dick really did die? He closed his eyes and cried once more.

* * *

Dick sat on a cliff top, green grass surrounded him, the ocean waves crashing underneath the cliff. He stared off at the distance it was beautiful, though it was lonely being here by himself. He thought about Bruce, how sorry he was for leaving him. He was even in the place where Bruce's parents were killed and the same thing happened him. He frowned. Why did this happened to him? His thoughts came to The Joker. Did he live and still ran free? Or did get himself blown up?

It didn't matter anymore he was dead already, so why should he care anymore? He picked at the grass. It reminded him of Wally and him when they were hanging outside of Mount Justice just talking. He frowned. Did Wally cry for him? He was sorry to Wally too. He didn't mean for anything to happen, but now here he was in place he didn't know. Where it was gentle and lively. He felt a breeze and knew it was time. He stood up and walked down the cliff and overlooked the ocean. He saw something in the ocean; a familiar face.

"Bruce," Dick said quietly.

He looked behind him and saw a light. It was warm and comforting then looked back down. He closed his eyes and made a choice to which he wanted to go to. He just hoped it was the right choice.

Opening his eyes then only to close them again from the bright light. He groaned and brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. He tried again and opened them slowly this time. Before his eyes, he saw a dark ceiling with dim lights hung above it. He sat upright and looked down himself. He was laying on a bed with sheets over him. Wires connected to him and he roughly pulled off, he winced at the pain. When suddenly the monitor started beeping and went to a flat line. Dick stared at it confused then heard a door slam open and looked over. He saw those pair of blue eyes that only he knew it belonged too.

"Bruce," Dick whispered and smiled at him.

Without a second thought in his mind, Bruce rushed over to the boy and pulled him into a tight embrace. Dick returned the hug and patted his father figure back. Bruce broke the hug and looked into Dick's eyes and gave him one of a kind smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Dick," Bruce said, sitting down on the bed. "Do you feel okay?"

"I feel okay...how long was I asleep?" Dick asked.

"Almost a month, Dick...you died, Dick," Bruce said, putting a hand on Dick's knee. "But the doctors were able to keep you alive. You made it out alive. Doctor said it was a miracle that you survived."

"Oh," Dick said astonished, he shook his head and looked at Bruce. "What happened to The Joker and Harley? What about Wally and the others? Are they okay?"

"Shh, Dick, calm down. Wally and the rest are okay," He said, then his face harden. "The Joker escaped but 2 weeks later he was arrested and is back in Arkham along with Harley. They're making sure he won't break out this time."

"As long as he stays there I'm good," Dick said angrily then soften. "I'm sorry that it happened where it did."

"Dick, it's okay. What matters now that you're alive now, alive and well," Bruce said.

"Thank you, Bruce, seriously, thank you, I promise never to ever do this," Dick said, smiling at him and hugged him again. "I love you."

Bruce was shocked at him, hearing him say this. He lightly hugged him back. "I love you too, Dick," Bruce said. It felt weird hearing it come out of his mouth, but he meant it. Dick was like a son to him. Even though he wasn't his real child it sure felt like it.

"When can I see Wally?" Dick asked, giving him the pleaded eyes look.

"Soon, Dick for now, you need your rest," Bruce told him, as he got up and walked up to the door and lightly closed it.

Dick sighed.

He really needed to talk to Wally. He wanted to tell how much sorry he was and how much he missed him. Wally was like a brother he never had. A great brother indeed. Dick played with the sheets of the bed. His thoughts all on Wally. Did Wally think that he was dead? Did he even know that he was alive and well? He bit his bottom lip hard and knitted his eyebrows together. How was Wally going to react that his best friends is alive? He laid back down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Feeling the tiredness consume him.

The next morning, Dick bolted out of bed but fell on the floor. He groaned in pain and stood up slowly heading for the door. He stopped in front of it and stared at the door knob. Bruce wasn't going to let him out today, nor let him see Wally. Maybe, maybe if he called Wally then they can meet somewhere in town. He walked out of his room and went to the nearest house phone. He would call private even though he'll probably think who the hell is calling him.

He dialed the number and heard the ringer go on and on. He looked around to make sure he was alone, he didn't want to be caught on the phone. Right about when he was about to hang up the phone he heard it. The simple 'hello', but Wally's voice sounded sad and hurt. He frowned.

"Wally..." Dick said over the line, he heard a small gasped and it stayed silence. "It's me...Dick."

"This better not be a sick joke," Wally said harshly.

"No, Wally this isn't a joke. I...can we meet, like right now?" Dick said sadly.

"Where?" Wally asked.

"How about we meet at the one park?" Dick said, he played at the hem of his shirt.

"S-sounds good. Meet you there then," Wally said.

Dick didn't get the chance to say good-bye. He frowned again. He then went off to get changed into his normal clothes he always wore. Once he was done he knew Wally was mostly already there and waited anxiously for him to come. Dick made sure no one saw him leave the house. In all honesty he was scared and nervous. But why did he feel that way? Well of course, he died, sort of, but Bruce didn't tell his best friend that he was alive. He bit the inside of his cheek and made himself look more calmed. He needed to be calm. He was going to see Wally it has been too long. A month, a fricken month since his best friend last saw him. But that last time Wally saw him, he saw him dead.

Once he entered the park it was quiet and deserted. He didn't see Wally anywhere then he thought maybe he was in the little mini forest they had here. He walked towards the trees which were old, but still had the nice soft green leaves on them. He pushed up his sunglasses upper and walked through it. He was then tackled down to the ground, losing his breath for the time being.

"DICK!" Wally cried.

Dick's face was buried into his best friend's chest as Wally hugged him tightly. He heard Wally's heart beat faster. He returned the hug, hugged him tightly just the same as him.

"I can't believe it. You're alive! Dick, I thought you were dead!" Wally said, he looked down at him then stood up and helped Dick get up. "Dude...it's been almost a month!"

"Yeah...I'm sorry," Dick said, looking down at his feet.

"Dick there's no need to be sorry. I...I'm just so glad you're okay and alive!" Wally gleamed, then scratched the back of his head. "So...what was it like?"

"Oh...okay...I'm glad I'm alive too. What was what like?" Dick said, looking up at him a confused plastered on his face.

"When I saw you in Batman's arms...you looked dead...um. I shouldn't had said that," Wally said quickly.

"I don't think I was actually dead, Wally. But maybe I was because I was between two places. That place was nice and I didn't feel bad or anything," Dick said, then smiled at him. "But it kind of got lonely and I thought about you guys. How I kind of really missed you and just mostly looked dead when you saw me."

"Dick...would you," Wally said, he motioned at Dick's sunglasses.

"Oh..." Dick said, he took them off and blinked a couple time then looked at him and smiled. "Better?"

"Much better..." Wally said.

Dick stared at his best friend he had a weird look on his face. Was Wally still sad? He didn't know but he needed to make him better.

"Hey..." Dick started.

"Dick, I really, really missed you. Even if it sounds weird I thought I really lost you. When you called me. I couldn't believe it, seriously, I...I'm just really happy you're here," Wally smiled at him.

"Wally, I missed you too," Dick smiled at him too, as he lightly punched his shoulder.

Wally hugged him again as tightly as ever. Dick didn't mind though he kind of missed it. Even if he didn't want to show it since he was never one for hugs, but right now it was okay. He's alive and okay and that's all that matters. He has his memories back and The Joker was locked away. He had his best friend at his side and that made him happy.

"Feeling whelmed?" Dick laughed, as he patted Wally's back.

"Mostly feeling the aster," Wally smiled, the put an arm around Dick's shoulder. "Now come on, Boy Wonder. Let's have some fun!"

"Yes, sir!" Dick chuckled, as he got of Wally's back and he sped off to have their fun.

Dick felt happy.

* * *

_So this concludes the final ending! I'm very happy with it and I hoped you liked the ending too(of course you will, aha!). **THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH FOR THOSE KIND AND VERY AWESOME REVIEWS**! Thank you to the people who alerted this story when it first came out in Jan. :3 I guess it took me seven months to complete this story. Aha. But seriously thank you sooo much! Thanks for sticking to the end of my lovely story. :3 Have a wonderful day, my fellow awesome readers!_


End file.
